Words -On permanent hiatus?-
by Katie-The-Travesty
Summary: Felicity Remington knows everything about demons. Or at least, she thought she did. When the Winchesters waltz into her life, trying to get out of a Crossroads Contract, she doubts her ability to save Dean. However, she sure as hell wants to, and she always gets what she wants. Dean/OC/Castiel First Supernatural Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Y'all, This is my first Supernatural fic because I've recently gotten obsessed about the show and Jensen Ackles because his face. Anyway this story will have an OC who will eventually have steamy moments with Dean because his face. Hopefully I'll be able to have this story follow the main storyline with occasional off scene moments..? Probably a lot of chapters won't actually be episodes. IDK I have to get this chick to fit in somehow right?**

**Right.**

**PS. I opened a DeviantArt account for fanart so you can see how I picture these peoples. My username is xXBand-slutXx  
**

**So here we go ^-^**

* * *

"Are you sure there's a case here, Bobby?" Sam asked exasperatedly in a tiny cafe, watching Dean stuff his face.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Why?" Bobby answered snappily. Everyone had been snippy and on edge since Dean made his stupid deal to bring Sam back from the dead.

"There's nothing here. Yeah the first few victims, but it's been nearly a week and no one else has died," Sam could practically feel Bobby shift uncomfortably. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, causing his brother to look up at him in concern.

"Look, Sam, don't tell Dean, but there's a good hunter around here. I'm hoping you'll piss her off enough for her to come chew you out. I think she can help with the deal," _Her?_ _She?_ The younger Winchester's eyes widened.

"Okay, Bobby, we'll keep looking." He then hung up and turned to stare at his brother.

"What's up?" He asked, bits of lettuce tumbling out of his mouth.

"I don't know. Bobby insists there's a case here,"

"Well then we better stay." Sam knew from the tone of Dean's voice this conversation was over. The two got up from their seats and left, unaware of the feral eyes glaring at them.

"Did you see that?" Dean asked, gazing at the bushes on the curb.

Sam, already mostly inside the Impala, ended up hitting his head looking around. "No, I didn't. There's nothing there,"

"Yeah maybe you're right. Could've sworn I saw something though. Like a tail?" Sam stopped, subconsciously running through deadly animal lore.

"You think we got a lead?"

"Maybe. We should be get back to the motel first and check. Especially before whatever it was _comes back_."

* * *

After a night of boring and seemingly endless research, the brothers had returned to the scene of the first attack. They paced around the apartment, checking for claw marks or fur.

"Have you noticed anything weird, Sammy?"

"No, but I have a feeling we're not alone," Dean nodded in agreement, pulling out a gun. The second they both had their respective weapons out, a resounding snarl echoed through the apartment.

"If you shoot my dogs, I will personally cut you up into tiny pieces and scatter you across America," A velvety voice said quietly. _She_ had been waiting for them.

"Who the hell are you?" Dean asked angrily. A woman stepped out of a different room, causing his mouth to drop open. She had long, glossy blonde hair, falling just over her shoulders. She was tall, but still shorter than him, and had delicious curves all over. After he finished checking her out, he met her eyes. They were gray and swimming with irritation.

"My name is Rosella Holloway, and you're on my case.

"Wait, you're a hunter?" Sam perked up, looking at her earnestly. Her steely gaze turned to him.

"I am, and you're the famous Winchesters. Don't think just because you're practically celebrities you can come down here in your stupid car and steal a job from me," She hissed, obviously gritting her teeth.

"Bobby Singer told us to come down here. He's the one you should be mad at," Dean shrugged, still blatantly checking her out.

"_Beikommen_!" Rosella barked, causing two very large wolves to bound into the room. One was nearly black, just a few highlights around its head, and had icy blue eyes. The other was white and gray, with amber eyes. Both looked like they wanted to rip the brothers to shreds.

"_Okay!_ Nice doggies," Dean said, eyes wide with alarm.

"Did you say Bobby Singer?"

"Yes, yes we said Bobby Singer. Please don't let them eat us," Sam begged, using his puppy eyes against her. She dug out her phone and dialed someone, sitting down comfortably while Sam and Dean were being held hostage by the wolves.

"Bobby? It's Felicity. Why did you send these morons down here?" She paused for an answer, her eyes widening when she got it. "I see. I'll do what I can,"

"Felicity?" Sam inquired.

"Did you really expect me to tell you my real name? Do I look like a fool?" She didn't let them answer. "It's your lucky day. You get to come home with me. _Freunde_!" The dogs immediately stopped their hostility, and sniffed up Sam and Dean.

"Oh great, I can't wait," Dean sarcastically sniped.

"No one gets to come home with me. This is a rare scenario. Get in that pile of junk you call a car and follow me." Felicity sauntered off, not letting Dean say something snappy and defensive about the Impala.

In the car Sam and Dean sat broodingly. Both of them were trying to come up with an opinion about Felicity. At first, neither of them liked her. She threatened them quite viciously, however they did interrupt her hunt. Every once in a while, they would glance at each other in awkward silence. Neither of them had anything to say about her. Dean was carefully following her beautiful Ferrari California that was practically making him drool. She knew how to choose a car, he could say that much. After maybe an hour and forty-five minutes they arrived at a cottage in the woods. However, it was not an adorable, fairytale cottage. It was more like a fortress. There was a silver fence, maybe ten feet tall, surrounding the building. Just from where they were they could see several anti-demon and anti-spirit symbols. Felicity got out of her car with her dogs following her like furry soldiers. She sashayed up to a gate and punched a code in. The Winchesters curiously entered her home and were surprised at the lavish decorations.

"Do you like it?" She questioned dreamily. They stared at her. "It took me nearly a decade to finish. It's completely demon and spirit proof. The fence and framework of the house are solid iron. I have invisible Devil's Traps above every possible entrance, and there's salt mixed into the foundation. Plus, working electricity and plumbing,"

"Where did you come up with the money for this?" Sam inquired in awe.

"It wasn't easy. I went adventuring basically. In Africa. I collected talismans and amulets, precious gems, gold...whatever I could find to sell. Eventually I saved up enough to build this place along with help from a few other hunters, including Bobby. That's why I'm letting you come here. Bobby's cashing in a favor," she turned to Dean, not allowing anymore questions. "I heard you made a deal,"

"How did you know that?"

"How do you think? Relax, I'm here to help. You boys are talking to the closest thing to a demon expert there is,"

"How did you become a demon expert?" Sam asked as Felicity led them through her house. They passed a flat-screen TV on their way to her basement.

"I've been at this game a long time, longer than I care to tell. Demons destroyed my family, my career, basically everything I had. I did my research. I looked for someone who could help me. Let's just say, the demon is dead now. Anyway, this is Ground 0. My war room," The trio reached her basement: it was filled with shelves of books, a large computer, a rack of weapons, and her notes were strewn around the room messily. Dean let out a low whistle.

"Impressive," Sam complimented, causing a smile to tug at the corners of Felicity's mouth.

"I sleep better when nothing can get to me,"

"What about vampires, werewolves, just run-of-the-mill common monsters?" Dean asked in concern. The smile faded from the hunter's face.

"I can't do much to ban them, that's what Sidka and Attila are for," she explained. The brothers stared at her in confusion.

"Oh yeah. The dogs," she laughed.

"You mean the big bad wolf and his brother?" Dean asked snidely.

"Yeah those two. _Beikommen_!" She snapped like it was common to shout at your pets in a foreign language.

"What are you saying?" Sam asked, half in wonder half in irritation.

"I taught my babies in German. It sounds much scarier and intimidation is my forte. Earlier I said _'Freunde_,' which means friend. That's why they didn't eat you. Well speak of the devils," she greeted affectionately, bending down to pet her dogs that had just entered the room.

"Which one is which?"

"This is Attila, a German shepherd-wolf mix I smuggled out of a Wildlife Conservation center," she introduced, ruffling the dark one's ears. "This sweetheart is a husky-wolf breed I saved from this bitch who thought she could control nature. She got mauled and almost put Sidka down. I stopped her," she gently stroked the gray one's muzzle. "However, don't be fooled. There is nothing tame about them. They like me. They like you because I asked them to. Key word 'asked' very important. They do what they want when they want to,"

"Doesn't sound very safe to me," Dean remarked casually, and in .3 seconds both dogs were snarling and Felicity was sending him daggers.

"They have saved my lives thousands of times, I bring them on every hunt, and if anything happened to them-" She drew in a ragged breath. "They're better partners than any human and I don't know what I would do without them," she said in one breath.

"Anyway, you can help Dean?" Sam asked, this entire time he had just sat back and observed her. He decided he could trust her, but if not he noticed her weaknesses were Attila and Sidka.

"I don't know. See I know practically everything there is to know about demons, including the Crossroads. I've never heard of a way to get out of a contract. But then again, I don't think I've ever looked specifically. I'll see what I can find. Meanwhile, make yourselves at home. The TV works and has hundreds of working channels, plus I have an X-Box 360 and a shit ton of games. See if you can figure it out. There's many guest rooms, since this is kind of a safe haven for hunters I allow to stay here. Pick one but stay out of my room. You'll know it when you see it. Now get out." They obeyed, leaving her to her thoughts.

She absentmindedly wandered over to a book case, running a delicate finger over many dusty tomes. She liked the Winchesters, they got stuff done. That was admirable. However, she lied through her teeth to them. She had looked for ways to get out of a deal and there was nothing. Just plain nothing. She sighed and decided she would find a way. Even though Dean oozed snarky, womanizing, douche-baggery, she knew he was a good person. A good hunter. A good brother. She wanted to help him. And Felicity Remington _always_ got what she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**So did you like it? I thought it was okay. Not mind-blowing or anything but whatever. Just roll with it. I just painted my nails so I'm having that horrible blood curdling feeling while I type. Ya feel me ladies? No? Okay anyhoo. I don't really know what I'm doing so on to chapter two**

**Wooooot**

* * *

Felicity leafed through yet another book, coughing dryly as dust invaded her lungs. It was as she feared, absolutely nothing. There was no way to save Dean Winchester. Somehow, however, she had a feeling saying that wouldn't do much for Sam. She sighed; worst mistake of her life. Dust soared up and choked her, sending her into a coughing fit. Exasperated, she slammed the book shut and stood up. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she tried to remember any other books that might be of assistance. God, she felt like such a librarian. She always was one for reading.

_"Flossy come down for dinner!" Eight-year-old Felicity rolled her eyes at the nick-name. Her dumb brother couldn't pronounce her name properly when he was little, calling her 'Flissy.' That then turned into Flossy. The little girl insisted 'Felicity' to adults and 'CiCi' to her friends. She was reading Harry Potter animatedly, completely entranced in J.K. Rowling's fantasy land. With a groan, she stomped down the stairs, faithful book in hand._

_"I told you not to call me that!" She snapped, hands on her hips._

_"Deal with it, kiddo," her father playfully ruffled her hair. The little girl huffed and reopened her book._

_"Please don't read at the table, love," her mom politely ordered._

_"We're not even eating yet!" Felicity whined back, lips folding into a pout._

_"Don't be a crybaby," her older brother, James, snapped. Her bright blue, innocent eyes narrowed at him._

_"You're not my brother," she stated, causing her parents to gasp. He was very scary looking.  
_

_"Flossie, don't say such things!" her mother begged._

_"No. He's not my brother. Can't you tell?" She whimpered, her 'brother' was grinning wolfishly at her. His once-green eyes turned solid black, drawing a high-pitched, blood boiling, gut wrenching scream from the young girl. He gently caressed her golden ringlets, and then her cheek._

_"Shh, don't scream. This will be fun!" He grabbed at her father, reaching his hand down his throat. He gave a sharp tug and-_

"Hey are you okay?" Sam poked his head in, only to see Felicity leaning against a bookshelf. Her eyes were swimming with tears, but none had fallen. She looked terrified. Her gaze snapped to his, the tears dissolving. Her guard was up. Immediately, she turned into the hardcore hunter he pinned her for.

"I'm fine. Just tired. What time is it?" she turned away from him, running a hand through her hair. _'You can't let memories like that come back. Bad things will happen,'_ she thought to herself furiously.

"It's nearly four A.M. you should sleep,"

"How much time does your brother have left?"

"Um almost five months,"

"No time for sleep," Sam walked over to her, concern glistening in his eyes.

"Are you sure you're alright? You looked pretty upset,"

"Look, I appreciate the concern. I'm fine. I just got dust inside of my poor immune system, that's all," he so obviously didn't believe her.

"Yeah sure," he snorted.

"What do you want?"

"I just came in to see what you dug up and if you're going to sleep tonight,"

"I don't think I'll be sleeping," Felicity said with a wry smile.

"Do you want pancakes? I was in your kitchen and you have pancake mix," He just looked so damn hopeful, how could she say no?

"Knock yourself out. I'll come with. God knows my nose needs a break. I haven't stopped sneezing for hours," he laughed.

"I really appreciate what you're doing," he said earnestly.

"Oh it's no problem. I like being helpful every once in a while," Sam hummed in agreement, flipping a pancake over.

"The hell is this?" a bleary-eyed Dean shuffled into the room, glaring at them. "You have the indecency to eat pancakes without me but then you're loud about it too? I can't sleep over your loudness,"

"I'm sorry to hear it," Felicity mused, reaching up to ruffle his already disheveled hair. "Oh my god that's so weird, does it ever stop doing that? How does it stay spiked up like that? What gel do you use?"

"Stop, stop, stop!" he slapped at her hands, causing Sam to hide a snicker. "Hey, what's so funny Gigantor?" The grin fell from the younger Winchester's face, but Felicity held up her hands.

"Now, now. Play nice," she scolded lightly, but there was still vulnerability in her eyes. Dean noticed, but as he hated 'Chick Flick Moments,' he chose to ignore it. Sam was still worried, but that's pretty much a constant for him.

"I don't do nice," Dean joked.

"Ah, do any of us?" Sam mused philosophically, making the other two laugh.

"Mmm, your biting comments and sarcasm are making me miss human contact. I haven't done that in a while. People in general suck," Felicity scrunched up her nose.

"I'll drink to that," Dean agreed, toasting her with maple syrup before drinking it. Sam stared at him in total disgust.

"Well alright. With that, I'm going back to peruse my library for enlightenment on your situation," she was already out of the kitchen. However both brothers heard her mutter, "I have a hell of a week ahead of me" dejectedly. To her, there wasn't much hope. This week was already going to be hard on principle: the flashbacks were already starting like they always did this time of the year. And on top of that, she has to tell a good hunter and his little brother there's no hope. Dean's going to Hell. No avoiding it. She sighed, slamming the door behind her once she was in her room.

She had many more personal volumes in here, locked away from the world. Most of them were her old journals and other random observations she had jotted down. Nothing in here should be open to the public. Yeah her ritual books in the basement were dangerous on a good day. These? She didn't want to sound cliche, but if in the wrong hands most everything in here could jump start the apocalypse.

She looked around as if someone would see her dislodge a piece of her wall to reveal a safe. Obviously Felicity was paranoid about someone finding her stuff. Especially _this_. Her personal, detailed, diary. It contained tales of things she would never speak aloud. Magic so black Voldemort wouldn't touch it, unexplainable and unstoppable things she had witnessed, and her darkest nightmares being some of the contents. She unlocked the vault without thought, knowing the combination better than herself. She pulled it out and flipped through, praying to find _anything_ remotely helpful. Instead of discovering the information she needed, she found something she had written when she was nine years old. A letter to anyone who could help her because something broke her family. Felicity was instantly absorbed in the memory, and practically choked as she read it. Apparently, her week was not _ahead_ of her. It had already begun.

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean sat in the kitchen, trying to decipher why she had left after appearing to be fine. Sam brought up what he saw in her basement.

"Why would she just be crying? What makes us think we have the right to know why?" Dean asked exasperatedly.

"I don't know, bro. She just looks like she's in so much pain,"

"Look, I know caring and emotional is kind of your personality, but we don't know what she's gone through. Plus, it's not like she trusts us. She made it clear she was doing this for Bobby, not us,"

"Well yeah, I suppose you're right,"

"However, Sammy, I do want to know what 'I have a hell of a week ahead of me' meant. That made no sense,"

"Agreed."

Dean nodded towards the general direction of the war room, and the look in Sam's eyes showed agreement. They stood up in sync, creeping towards the door. After silently opening it, they realized it was empty. Maybe two dozen books were open on each desk, dusty fingerprints left behind. Neither brother said anything, just stared in slight awe. Damn this girl did her homework, and she repaid her debts. However, a sickening feeling settled in Sam's stomach. She looked through all these books an found nothing. What did that even mean?

* * *

Nearly a full week had passed, Sam and Dean had continued on with the Family Business. After completing their latest job, (the Trickster being a total douche) they returned to Felicity's stronghold. The two casually strolled in and stopped dead when they saw her. She looked like she hadn't slept at all since they left, her hair was messy and tangled, her eyes were blank, and worst of all: Sidka and Attila were gently whining next to her. The boys rushed to her side, but she waved them off.

"I'm fine," she stated with no emotion, like a robot.

"You're not fine," Dean firmly retorted.

"What happened?" Sam inquired gently, shooting a look at his brother.

"Let's see, just the anniversary of the day my entire world came crashing down around me," she blankly announced. Sam picked up an empty bottle of vodka. No one said anything else. The wolves, content to leave her in their company went off in their own worlds.

"It was worse this year ya know," she said quietly. "It's always bad. But this year? God it was so much worse. The memories were clearer and the nightmares were so much more detailed. This always happens. I always drown in my deepest darkest secrets this week, like something else is controlling me. I used to think it was that damn demon screwing with my head, but it's dead! It's dead, guys. So why is this still happening? I don't get it. I hate it. I want it to _stop_," she seethed, a little more than drunk. As she ranted on, Sam and Dean grew more and more concerned for her. Dean would never admit it, but seeing her like this was killing him. Just when Sam was about to say something sweet to make her feel better, she sat straight up and clapped a hand over both of their mouths.

"Do you hear that?" she asked softly, both boys strained their ears but could hear nothing. "Barking. My dogs are barking. Something's wrong," She bounded off, grabbing a pistol off of the counter on her way out. The brothers cautiously followed in her foot steps, peering around the corner. They each grabbed a shotgun off of a rack and went outside. Felicity was staring at the borders of her fortress. At least sixty, maybe seventy possessed people were staring at her with inky black eyes. They couldn't come any closer, but that didn't make her feel safe.

"Son of a bitch," Dean muttered. She glanced back at them, spun on her heel, and dragged them both back inside.

"Sam, sweetie, go make me more pancakes. I haven't eaten in about three days and you did a damn good job," she shoved him down the hall. As soon as he was out of sight she looked at Dean.

"What?"

"I don't know. I don't know why they're here. I don't know how to make them leave. I don't know why Bobby sent you here. And I don't know how to save your life. This is bad. Very bad. Because now we can't leave, and I don't have the resources I need. I've checked everything I own, Dean. There's nothing about getting out of your deal, especially not without killing Sam. There's plenty about avoiding the end of a contract, but I can't do anything to permanently stop this," Felicity wasn't breathing in between words, which was freaking Dean out. He put his hand over her mouth, unable to think of another way to shut her up.

"We'll figure something out, okay? Calm down," he took his hands away and she nodded.

"Right," her voice broke. "That was a lot of demons," Dean gently took her hands, giving her a reassuring look.

"We'll be fine." he promised.


	3. Chapter 3

**So many thanks to those who reviewed. AKA dri-dri93 (Love ya.) And thank you to SassyGrl23 DID YOU LIKE WHAT HAPPENED NEXT I DID. However only one review from my beta on the last chapter? I must say disappointing. (tsk tsk) I love reviews and I type faster when I know people like my stories so write em up folks.**

* * *

Felicity paced her fence line, observing the demons. Some were snarling, some were leering, some were threatening her. Others were just laughing insanely. Dean watched from the porch, not sure if he should intervene. It's not like they could touch her, (unless someone had a gun) but it couldn't be healthy to hear what they were saying. Suddenly, she stopped. She was staring hard at one demon in particular who wasn't doing anything.

"What do you want?" she inquired darkly.

"You. The Winchesters. It's a package deal," it answered menacingly.

"What do you want with me? I'm not special like those two. I'm just a hunter," she stated coldly.

"Hmm. No, you're not special. But you are _beautiful_ and dangerous. Two things that get things like me all hot and bothered," Felicity took a nervous step back. "Do I scare you, Felicity Ruth Remington? I'm not the one you should be scared of. See there's a new up and coming demon, and she easily replaces Sammy Winchester. _She's the one that wants to make you scream_, not me dear." Trying not to show how terrified she was, Felicity spun on her heel and walked over to Dean. Her breathing was erratic and her cheeks were flushed.

"What did it say?" Dean asked angrily. She didn't reply, just leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

"Something about how there was a new demon rising and she's the one I should be scared of because she wants to make me scream because apparently I'm beautiful and dangerous and demons find that sexy," she quickly regurgitated her last conversation, quickly losing oxygen.

"Hey, deep breaths okay?" Dean instructed, she obeyed. "I'm not letting some demon bitch hurt you, alright?" Felicity nodded.

"I really, really don't want to be raped and tortured by a demon," she whispered softly, looking genuinely scared.

"Yeah, and I'm not going to let that happen," he insisted.

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Dean. As far as anyone knows, you're hell bound," she said miserably. He didn't reply, but he tensed slightly. She sounded broken, shattered. He didn't really care he was going to Hell. Sam was alive and that was what mattered. As he didn't know what to do, he just rested his chin on the top of her head. Sam watched awkwardly from down the hall. His brother had left the door open and he could see and hear most of what was happening. His lips quirked into a small smile. Dean found a girl he actually liked.

"Hey guys?" Sam said, finding joy in the way they practically shot away from each other.

"Yes, _Sammy_?" Dean asked, turning to glare at him. Felicity refused to look at him while she blushed madly.

"Are we going to do anything about this?" he gestured to the border.

"What are we supposed to do? A mass exorcism?" Felicity asked, finally mustering up the courage to face him. He smiled at her knowingly and she narrowed her eyes.

"Exactly,"

"Oh great, Sam. How are you going to manage that one?"

"I have a plan," he defended, pouting at them childishly.

"Does your plan involve a big black van distributing firearms to all the demons out there?" Felicity asked in alarm, staring at the now grinning demons grimly.

"Uh shit," Dean swore, tugging both of them inside and slamming the door.

"This is a siege," Sam realized with dawning horror.

"So your plan didn't count on that happening, huh?" Felicity questioned cynically. Dean sniggered while Sam glared at her.

"Ooh, Sam is not amused," she joked lightly. "Follow." She commanded, practically skipping down to the basement.

"She's in a better mood than what I expected her to be in," Dean mused, obediently trailing after her. When the boys finally caught up to her she was already browsing her shelves.

"With the way those demons are popping up, I assume some of the big boys will arrive soon. My tiny little iron fence and salt barriers won't do much to deter several powerful demons. Therefore, I have to find a spell to get rid of them before they get in. And you two lucky people get to help me!" she cheered, handing each of them four extremely thick books. They both groaned in response and she sighed.

"Tsk tsk, boys. Life can't always be fun," she scolded. Then she climbed up a shelf and picked up a horrifically large spell tome. She began animatedly flipping pages in her dinosaur sized book. They begrudgingly opened their books and began to read. When they began reading it was around seven in the evening. It wasn't until two in the morning Sam gave a sigh of relief.

"Guys, I think I've found something that might work," he announced. Dean just looked at him, he had been dozing off. Felicity came up behind Sam and he showed her the spell.

"Finally," she said, obviously exhausted. She gingerly took the book from him. "You guys can sleep. I'll handle the spell," she said generously, looking at Dean in particular. However, he was very opposed to the idea.

"Have you ever used this spell or anything like it before?" he asked. She shook her head slowly.

"It looks fairly simple, I can handle it alone," she declared, hands coming to rest on her hips.

"But you don't have to," Sam interjected kindly.

"Fine. Come help me gather ingredients. God, I'm going to be so pissed if we need something I don't have," she moaned.

Thankfully, Felicity did have everything they needed. Now all they needed was about a pint of the victim's blood. She pouted at the book, twirling a knife in her fingers.

"I'm obviously the victim since it's my house and I'm stuck with you two," she observed, retrieving a bowl. She sighed, Dean noticed she did that a lot. He silently hoped she wouldn't deflate, her figure was perfectly curvacious. It would be a shame if it was ruined. _'Damn it, Dean. Stop thinking like that. She is more than a piece of ass!_' he mentally reprimanded himself.

"Where's your first-aid kit?" Sam asked, looking at her sympathetically. She answered him, gladly accepting the role as victim. It was fun to be coddled sometimes. However, it wasn't fun when you had to slice yourself open and drain your own blood. She let out a slow hiss as she drug the knife across her forearm. Her entire face was scrunched up, and if Dean didn't totally feel her pain he would be laughing at her expression.

"God damn it, Jim!" she swore violently, outraged at how slow her blood leaked. Sam returned with an incredulous look on his face.

"Did you just make a Star Trek reference?" He slowly demanded.

"I regret nothing," she solemnly admitted.

"That looks like enough," Dean said, snatching the bandages from his sibling and began to wrap her arm up. She thanked him quietly. She took a deep breath, poured the various ingredients into the bowl, then set it on fire.

"_Vade ad creaturarum turpium abire aut a planis oro exstingui diaboli exire huc non estis mundi __pariunt!_" she shouted, creating a shock wave that knocked them all to the ground. After a moment of recuperation, they all managed to sit up.

"Do you think it worked?" Sam wondered, helping his friends off of the ground.

"Let's see," Felicity suggested.

"Let's sleep and check in the morning," Dean revised, drawing a laugh and an agreement from the other two.

* * *

The three had decided to sleep in that morning, not waking up till noon. However, when they were all awake, they went outside. All of the demons were gone, causing Felicity to obviously relax. However, her wolves were outside. They were sitting at attention, growling at the forest outside of her borders. A lone demon walked up to the fence, looking straight at Dean. It motioned for him to come closer, he ignored Sam's warning and walked forward.

"Oh sweetie, you really shouldn't lead her on like that," it chastised.

"What?"

"The blonde you're so obviously falling for. We've been watching you Dean Winchester, I hope you know how much pain she'll be in when you get ripped apart. But what's worse than your fate, is hers. See, a lot of us want a piece of her. A lot of us want revenge for what she has done to us, and I promise we're going to get it. Before you get dragged down to Hell, me and my friends are going to hold her down and use her nightmares against her. We're going to have our fun with her in front of you, and you will be powerless to stop us...it's almost romantic," the bitch explained.

"I'll kill you, I swear to God,"

"I think its adorable: the man who can't save anyone and the girl so scared she built a little fort to keep us from hurting her. You should ask her why she's so scared of us, you know before you're too far gone. Wouldn't want you to die still trusting her, now would we?"


	4. Chapter 4

**So guyssss, I changed the title and JUST WAIT it'll make sense. I've found inspiration. And I always appreciate reviews from my fave fanfictioner dri-dri93 (who is brilliant go read her stuff) but seriously. Reviews from people I've never met would be nice. I always need friends cause I only have like 3 so please take pity on the socially awkward and write a review, yeah? Oh and since this chapter is going to majorly piss off a bunch of y'all, it doesn't have to be nice. Feel free to yell at me, a review's a review's a review.  
**

**P.S It looks shorter than usual (and technically it is but I decided it needed to end and I'm the author so there) but there's a lot of words here okay so don't complain pleaseandthankyou**

* * *

Felicity busied herself in the kitchen, Dean said as nicely as he could what that demon told him was between him and Sam. She didn't argue, didn't invade their space. She understood even though she was mildly upset at being shunned in her own house. However, she didn't complain. She just stirred distractedly. 'What could it possibly have said to make them act so strangely around me?' she wondered silently. She had opened up her home to these two men who were practically total strangers. Yes, she was quickly becoming good friends with them. However, they owed her enough respect to be polite to her in her own house. If she didn't owe Bobby a favor or nine, she would contemplate kicking them out. After several minutes of having her thoughts to herself, the two boys she had just been thinking about came into the kitchen seriously. Trying not to act frazzled at their intense demeanor, she poured her chocolatey concoction into a pan.

"Whatcha makin'?" Dean questioned lightly, he too feeling the tension in the room.

"Just fudge. Nothing special," she answered, matching his tone of voice.

"We need to talk, Felicity," Sam declared.

"Now I for one think this discussion will be completely useless," Dean began. "However, Sam has decided in his mightiness that we should ask you a few questions," Felicity looked down, trying to refrain from being pissed. She harshly bit her cheek, drawing blood in her anger.

"The demon outside brought something up that has caused us to be slightly concerned," Sam explained, shooting a look at his brother.

"Care to share?" she asked, voice dripping with sickening kindness.

"Why are you so afraid of demons? I mean normally I would just blow this off, but it kind of makes sense. It said you did something that would cause me to stop trusting you. Something that made you build your little fortress of solitude, something that cause you to put eight iron locks on your door. Don't look at us like that, we wanted to be sure before we confronted you. You wanna enlighten us on what that something is?" Dean inquired, but it was more of a demand. Felicity was shaking now, but not with fear. She was quivering with righteous fury. Then she just stopped, and laughed gently.

"The nerve you two have," she giggled. "It's comical," immediately, she was pissed again. Her eyes were alight, cheeks flushed, fists clenched.

"Excuse me?" Sam snorted.

"I stopped my wolves from tearing you apart, I opened my house up to you two strangers, I helped you with your fucking research, I've been nothing but a _perfect host_. And what do I get for my many sleepless nights, all of the trouble you two have brought, _including_ the demon storm? I'm now being interrogated inside of my own kitchen. Bobby was wrong about the famous Winchesters. He said I wouldn't regret doing this for you. Quite the contrary. _Find someone else to save your life, Dean Winchester_. Don't count on me for _anymore_ help. _Beikommen_!" Sidka and Attila stalked into the room, smelled their friend's fury, and began to snarl menacingly at the intruders. "_Show them out,"_ she ordered venomously, giving them both one last glare.

When they were out of sight, she collapsed. She was sobbing miserably. How dare she believe there was still good people left? How dare she believe that what she did would finally be enough to make up for her past? No. This was their fault. She hadn't done anything and they were taking a demon's lies over her actions. _'Except they aren't lies are they, CiCi?'_ a sly voice in the back of her head whispered. Tears cascaded down her cheeks, but she made no effort to remove them. She just leaned against the counter, shut her eyes, and mourned the loss of perhaps her only friends. Sadly, her phone rang and she wasn't allowed to brood anymore. Exhaling dramatically, she answered.

"Hello?" she asked tiredly.

"Hey kiddo," it was Bobby. Despite her situation, she smiled weakly. Calls from Bobby always cheered her up.

"What's up, Bobby?"

"Dean called and told me of his stupidity, damn idjit. I wanted to check up on you," her eyes softened at his thoughtfulness.

"I'm fine, really. If they were going to act like that, they're not worth having around," she said softly.

"Yeah, about that..."

"What, Bobby?"

"They won't admit it, but they still need your help. I told them I would see if I could get some books from you. I didn't make any promises, though, so don't worry if you're not in a generous mood," Bobby said cautiously, contemplating her reaction. He was pleasantly surprised to hear her laugh.

"I would totally lend you the books, just cause their assbags don't mean they necessarily have to die. However, I've been through all the books. None of them are helpful. But I wouldn't mind a visit from the only decent human being on this planet if you wanted to come down and take a look yourself," she sneakily suggested.

"Well, I guess I'm going on a little trip then," he chuckled.

"So I'll see you soon?" Felicity questioned hopefully.

"Yeah, kiddo. And make some of that fudge while you're at it, few things taste nicer," she laughed again, hung up, and stared at the pan of fudge with a stupid smile on her face.

* * *

As soon as they were in the Impala, Dean slammed his hands against the steering wheel. The worst part about that entire conversation was that Felicity never yelled, never raised her voice once. Her quiet words had the impact of a shout on Dean. She had managed to make them feel just plain awful about themselves. _'Mostly because she was right,'_ Dean admitted sadly. He had a feeling he had just ruined the best chance he had for happiness. He disgusted himself. What kind of monsters were they? She had sacrificed so much for them, and they assumed she was untrustworthy. Not just assumed, accused.

"Do I have to say it, or will you?" Sam asked prissily. Dean just glared at him viciously.

"That just proved she was hiding something," Sam proclaimed, causing Dean to snap.

"God dammit, Sam! It did not! She had every right to be mad at her because we had to go and ask her if she was evil! Because of what a demon, _a demon Sam_, said. How many nights of sleep do you think she lost trying to get me outta this deal? Huh? Did you think about that? Did you think at all? Next time someone's helping us, try not to get them to hate us forever. This might have been my only chance at salvation, you know? For someone who preaches about doing everything for me, for this, you did a hell of a time taking care of our best chance," Dean shouted, livid beyond all reason. Sam shrunk back under his older brother's harsh words. Dean pulled out his phone and dialed Bobby, perhaps he could help make amends.

"What?" the older man greeted, his own breed of affection.

"We blew it with Felicity," he droned, still furious.

"You idjits! She was your best hope. Well done. What did you even do?"

"We put her through the wringer about her past and whether she was trustworthy or not," Dean snapped, mostly just mad at himself.

"I could strangle you," Bobby hissed. "Do you really think I would have sent you to her if she couldn't be trusted? I've known her since she was a teenager, but even then she had more sense then you. Her past was rougher than the average hunter's, and you should have known better than to ask her about it. Boy, you got what you deserved. I'll see if I can get her to lend me some of her books, but don't count on her hospitality anymore. Damn it, Dean! Even if we couldn't get you out of your contract, that house would be the only place you and Sam would be safe," he hung up, leaving Dean to stew over his words.


	5. Chapter 5

**SO I GOT REVIEWS ON THE LAST CHAPTER GUISE I LOVE YALL. Thanks for listening to me ;) Anyway writing is hard when there's no fluffy adorable moments to spur me onwards. So this chapter is what ya get and don't throw a fit. MMKAY? Okie dokie** _I like him. He says okie dokie_

* * *

Dean sat down angrily inside the tiny jail cell. Damn Bela, damn Henricksen, damn demons. Damn, double damn, triple damn, hell! This sucked. This sucked out loud. They were sitting ducks out here and the only weapon they had was a toilet full of holy water. This was not how he wanted to spend his last days, honestly. In fact, his life right now was total shit. He was going to Hell, Felicity hated him, demons were after them, and he had been shot and was pressing a towel to his bleeding shoulder. Yes, life was _amazing_. He sighed in irritation, this really blew. He and his brother had been in some tough situations and survived, but he didn't know how they would get out of this one. Henricksen refused to acknowledge the presence of demons, instead he chose to believe he had friends trying to bust him out, despite Sam having just exorcised his partner. He suddenly found himself wishing he could call Felicity, apologize for everything. Suddenly, Henricksen stormed in.

"You have a phone call," he stated coyly.

"From who?" Sam asked with a furrowed brow.

"Some Rosella Holloway chick, one of your whores I presume," Dean rolled his eyes.

"She's not a whore, she's a colleague," he prissily retorted. Sam hit him, giving him a pointed look.

"Oh another freak I need to hunt down, huh? Good to know," Sam glared at Dean who shamefully hung his head.

"Are you going to answer it?" Dean sarcastically asked, not expecting the agent to actually say anything.

"I know what you are," Henricksen said into the phone, never breaking eye contact with Dean.

"I said, I know who you are. I'm going to find you and I'm going to stop you," he promised. Felicity must have said something sarcastic, mysterious, or just plain rude, because the next words that came out of the agents mouth were cold and challenging.

"Is that so?"

"Listen lady, I have your little friends in custody. You ought to show me some respect, it'll make life easier when you're in here with them," The two watched the one-sided conversation, slightly amused at how flustered Victor was getting.

"I don't like your attitude," he snapped.

There was a click and the line went dead.

"Well now I see where you two get your charm," Henricksen said lightly, but his words had a menacing undertone.

"Now, you gonna tell me where she is? She better not be outside," he warned.

"We already told you that the things outside are not our friends," Sam snipped.

"Yeah, right." he walked away from them, shaking his head.

* * *

Felicity paced anxiously on her porch, Attila and Sidka bounding along side her. Bobby called and said he was only about an hour out, and she was very excited to see her good friend again. With a childish sigh, she sat down and impatiently tapped her foot. Her mind drifted to the Winchester brothers. She probably overreacted a bit, they didn't deserve her vicious words. She thought about calling them, but then she decided against it. They were wrong first, so they can apologize first. Plus, they were probably on a job and calling might be distracting. Or they might not pick up at all. Or they were waiting for her to call first. She was mentally at war with herself, not a pleasant feeling. She reckoned she had probably forty-five minutes to call without Bobby judging her. Impulsively, she whipped out her phone. After a few rings, someone picked up.

"I know what you are," a strange voice said.

"Excuse me?" Felicity asked, slightly amused and irritated.

"I said, I know who you are. I'm going to find you and I'm going to stop you," he promised.

"Honey, if you really knew what I was you would stay far, far away," Felicity laughed.

"It is, so why don't you put Dean on the phone and let the grown ups talk," she suggested bitchily, getting real tired of this guy's bullshit. However, she knew Dean would be proud of her sass and that made her smile.

"Listen lady, I have your little friends in custody. You ought to show me some respect, it'll make life easier when you're in here with them," Felicity's blood froze, chilled her right to the bone. Some part of her mind knew the brothers were wanted convicts, but she didn't think they would be stupid enough to get caught. Her breath hitched in her throat as she thought of Dean getting ripped apart, dying alone and in pain in jail. However, on a higher note, her phone was untraceable and there was no way he would be able to find her.

"Yeah? See how that works out for you," she snorted, having full confidence the Winchester's would escape.

"I don't like your attitude," the man hissed. Now that, that was comedy gold.

"Yeah? And what are you going to do about that? Stop me from hanging up just like this?" she asked innocently, hanging up. She shook her head. People were _morons_. It was hilarious, yet extremely aggravating. Stupid goody-goody cops always interfered with hunters. It was one of the reasons she chose to distance herself from the human race. And then there's the fact that she always seems to start fights. And she's also a wanted criminal. So there were many reasons to hate humans, she wasn't a crotchety old hermit. She was just smart. She must have sat there and contemplated people for a while, because Bobby's crappy mismatched car drove into her lot. She stood up immediately and rushed over to him. He smiled at her brightly, she hugged him tight.

"It's good to see you're doing okay, kiddo," he warmly acknowledged.

"Yeah and guess whose not?" she snickered.

"Who?"

"Sam and Dean. They got themselves arrested. I just had a lovely conversation with their captor. He's an assbag,"

"Them idjits," he cursed, causing Felicity to giggle.

"Serves 'em right, if you ask me," she mused.

"You gonna let me in or what?" he demanded, scratching behind Attila's ears. She opened the door and gestured for him to enter. As they walked down the hall, content to just be in each others company, she absentmindedly handed him a piece of fudge. He grinned and ate it on their way down to the basement. Once they were in the horribly messy room, Bobby gave her that judge-y look he had perfected.

"Didn't bother to clean up for me, didja?" he questioned, unimpressed. She rolled her eyes like a rebellious teenager would.

"These are all the books I went through. Where do you want to start?"

"With more fudge and a cup o' coffee," he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Stop being melodramatic, what are you twelve?" he glared at her. Felicity left the room in a huff, presumably to fetch his food. Bobby surveyed the room. Felicity was not one to miss things, and if she had gone through all this with no leads, there wasn't anyway to save Dean. He sighed dejectedly, and sat down anyway. When he heard Felicity return, he glanced at her.

"There's not really much hope, is there?" he asked softly. Her face softened, he saw her blatant grief. He knew that like most hunters, she had a hell of a god complex. Not being able to save a fellow hunter would be hard on her. And knowing Sam, he'll take out his grief out on her as anger.

"No, no there's not. His only hope is to kill the demon that holds his contract, but to summon a demon you would need to know it's name. I've looked, really I have, but there is less than nothing about who owns his soul," she explained quietly, sitting across from him. She ran a hand over her face, afraid to see Bobby's reaction.

"I know you're not exactly pleased with those two right now, but as a last resort they need to come here. It's the only safe place on this god forsaken planet," Felicity nodded.

"It's not just that they asked me about my past, they demanded answers. They interrogated me like I was a criminal in my own house. After everything I had done for them, Bobby,"

Bobby got pissed all over again.

"You know what happened to you wasn't your fault," he insisted firmly.

"That wasn't my fault, but the people who died because of it? My fault. It was all my fault."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sup Folks. As always I enjoyed my reviews and everyone who reviewed got a lovely little PM. Last chapter was weird right? Foreshadowing isn't fun but it is necessary. I can't spill all my secrets now can I? I have to wait for the right heartbreaking moment to reveal important things. I've realized it might be unclear how long the Winchesters were with Felicity, it was a while tbh. At the moment, Were in between the episodes "Jus in Bello" and "GhostFacers" you guys can believe I'm gonna have fun with that ;) so anyway there's probably 2 or 3 months away from Dean's deadline. And with that, onto the next chapter**

* * *

Bobby sat on Felicity's remarkably comfortable couch, a bottle of whiskey held loosely in his hand. After their fight two days ago the girl had left, supposedly to hunt down a coven in the backwoods of Louisiana. After she expressed serious internal guilt and self-loathing for an accident years and years ago, Bobby went off at her and told her that thinking like that was going to get herself killed. She sharply replied with a "You could only be so lucky," and was out the door without another word, wolves in tow. He shook his head. Earlier he had talked to the Winchesters boys, they had managed to get out of the mess they were in. Apparently, mass exorcisms did work. Unfortunately, Lilith killed everyone as soon as they got out. Although, who knows. May not have been Lilith. Ruby was the source of that information and Ruby was a demon. Demons lie. Currently, the brothers were on their way here. Bobby regretfully informed them Felicity wasn't home and probably wouldn't be for a while. Even when she was a little girl, when she got pissed she would disappear for weeks. She would come back to his house a little worse for wear, but she did come back.

He had known Felicity how long? She was twenty-seven. She found him working a job when she couldn't have been older than thirteen. She told him a demon killed her brother and father and made her mom go off her rocker. He looked at her, judging by her homeless appearance this happened a while ago. He took her under his wings, taught her the ropes of hunting. At fifteen, he trusted her to take down a nest of vampires alone, not that he ever let her. She was good at killing things. Demons though, they were her specialty. She can exorcise demons faster than anyone else on the face of the Earth. She knew everything there was to know about demons. Everything. Lost in his thoughts, he almost didn't notice the phone ringing. He got up slowly, old bones creaking, and ambled over to it.

"Bobby, It's Felicity. Listen, I think I stumbled into something way to big for me. This is the only call I'm going to get, I asked. I just wanted to apologize for the things I said. You've been amazing, Bobby Singer. You're a better father than my biological one was before he died. I love you. I don't think I'll be coming back from this one. Tell the boys I stopped being mad at them a while ago and they're welcome to have the house. Sidka and Attila will make it home eventually, take good care of them. Bye, Bobby," Felicity said quietly, somberly.

"Now wait on just a second!" Bobby interrupted, panicked. "Where are you? I can help you damn it!"

"Do you remember that song I was obsessed with? What was it called? Final Warning? God, I loved that song," Bobby swallowed weakly, legs about to fail him.

"Flossy-" he breathed.

"Going to the kitchen, coming back with a knife. 'Cause I've had enough this time," she sang sweetly. His eyes widened, those were code words she had made up ages ago. What did they mean again? 'I'm about to be tortured.' Bobby felt a deep fury and fear settle in his bones, he was suddenly less aware of everything around him. His entire focus was on the girl he loved like a daughter.

"Coordinates?" he asked quietly, knowing only she could hear.

"I think that song was 03.54 minutes long," she informed him discreetly before the line went dead. Immediately, he dialed the Winchester brothers.

"What's up, Bobby?" Sam answered.

"Felicity is in trouble, I need you to go to Anacoco, Louisiana. I'll meet you there,"

"What? What happened, what's she up against?"

"I don't know, we had a little argument and she went to go hunt a coven. She called me and said she didn't think she was going to make it out of this one. She also said to tell you that she forgave y'all, but that might've been acting. She seemed pretty upset last I checked,"

"We said we're sorry, Bobby," Sam exasperatedly groaned.

"I'm not the one you should be apologizin' to, ya idjit!" he snapped and hung up.

* * *

Felicity glared at her captor, a very powerful witch. Actually there were several powerful witches and a demon or two. Great. At least Bobby was coming, probably as fast as his dingy little car could go.

"How dare you come here," one of the demons, blonde teenage girl, hissed

"Poor pathetic, Felicity. Everyone who ever loved you was wrong. You should ask your mother about accidents, I'm sure she's the expert. Oh wait-you can't. Stark raving mad, that one," the other demon laughed cruelly, this one was in the body of a scary looking brunette. They knew exactly which of her weaknesses to exploit.

"A sharp tongue is no indication of a keen mind," Felicity retorted sagely.

"Oh haha, very funny," a witch giggled, slapping her across the face.

"I do try," Felicity sincerely said. The first demon walked up to her and leaned into her face.

"Its such a shame the boss wants you alive. I would take such pleasure in depriving your body of life then stealing your meat. Fortunately, I can get you as close to death as I want. So do me a favor, sweetie. Don't die on me,"

"I'll do what I can," Felicity snidely replied, earning a long series of claw marks down her cheeks.

"Show me some respect, girl. I'm very gifted in the art of torture. What's fun about this is that I don't want anything from you, this is recreational. Basically, you're my bitch 'till Lilith gets her hands on you. Sadly, you'll be used goods by then,"

"Milady, if perhaps we could do the ritual?" a different witch suggested humbly. The brunette barely gave her a glance before snapping her neck.

"Stupid whore!" the blonde demon snickered. The brunette laughed with her before returning to Felicity and smiling.

"Now, time for my favorite part," The demon licked the blood off of Felicity's cheek. It ran a hand through her hair. The blonde handed her friend a jagged knife. At first, Felicity didn't feel anything, just cool metal on her wrist. Then the pain started. It burned like acid, drawing a guttural scream from her throat.

"Oh hush, that was only your arm!" Next the demon plunged the knife into her stomach and twisted. Felicity could only gasp in pain. "Don't worry, love. I made sure to miss the organs you need,"

"I wonder how her screams will sound with a pierced lung," the blonde wondered darkly, her eyes flickering solid black. The brunette grinned sadistically. She gently pressed the blade to Felicity's chest. The she pressed down gently. Slowly the knife pierced through her ribs and deep into her lung.

From outside, Bobby in Felicity's Ferrari and the brothers in the Impala heard a scream. They all got there as fast as they possibly could, but apparently that wasn't fast enough. Next thing they knew, three witches were walking towards them. They looked terrified.

"Its too late," one of them said before all of their necks snapped, heads doing a full 180.

"Demons," Dean breathed, grabbing his rifle.

"How are we going to do this?" Bobby asked them in a hushed tone. They didn't know.

"You could ask for my help," a pretty blonde said from behind them. Ruby had apparently followed them.

"Uhh, no. I don't trust you with this girl's life," Dean snapped.

"Like it or not, it's the only choice you have," she replied smartly, eyes narrowed at him. Bobby nodded and began walking towards the barn Felicity was in. Why was it always a barn?

They stood around the corner, listening to the demons tease Felicity.

"Tsk tsk, somebody can't handle the pain. Although, that might be the nightshade that's so toxic to your kind," The four shared a look, understanding dawning on Ruby's face, shame on Bobby's, confusion on Dean and Sam's. Dean peered around the corner, shocked to see Felicity's eyes were golden. She was glaring defiantly at her captor. He looked to Bobby for answers, but he wouldn't meet Dean's betrayed gaze. Ruby sneaked up beside a blonde demon, stabbing her straight through the neck. The brunette torturing Felicity spun around in surprise.

"Miss Remington, looks like your friends came to save you. How cute," The four walked into the room to see Felicity under an elaborate symbol. none of them had seen anything like it. There was a knife sticking out of Felicity's chest, cuts all over her arms and legs, nail marks on her face. Her eyes were still gold, but when she saw her friends they returned to gray. She looked exhausted, and there was a purplish tint to her normally glowing skin. Not messing around, Ruby threw her knife at the demon.

No one helped Felicity but Bobby.

"What...are you?" Sam asked quietly, looking at her fearfully. She couldn't reply. She just panted weakly, blood pooling on the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

**So plot twist ;) BTW the song was "Final Warning" by Skylar Grey its amazing and the coordinates were made up and so inaccurate. The town however is real. I googled it. Yass childs. Plus, I made up the toxic to nightshade thing so GOOD LUCK trying to figure this one out. BWAHAHAHAHAHA. Sorry this chapters mostly dialogue. The past 2 chapters have been long-winded boring paragraphs. It's time for banter.  
**

_**(if you read this yesterday than ha yes I did in fact take it down and repost it BUT I ADDED TO IT a bit so read it again kay biatches and review this time gawd)**_

* * *

Dean paced up and down the hospital corridor. Felicity was having surgery to fix her collapsed lung. Both Ruby and Bobby had refused to answer his questions, only adding to his anxiety. What the hell was she? He tried to do his own research, but that was Sam's thing. So when he asked Sam to look into it, they found over fifty creatures with gold eyes that are toxic to nightshade. Incredibly helpful as always.

"Dammit boy, stop moving. You'll run ruts into the floor," Bobby growled, turning on him.

"Yeah? Answer my questions and I'll stop moving," he snarled back.

"It's complicated," he replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean inquired angrily.

"It means, he doesn't know," Ruby answered, stalking over to him.

"Oh and you do?" he retorted.

"Yes, actually I do," she snottily replied.

"You wanna enlighten us?"

"It's disgusting. She's a filthy little half-breed," Ruby scoffed.

"And you're so much better, demon-pants," Dean defended Felicity, despite everything.

"Touche. But I have a feeling we won't play nicely together, I should go,"

"Yes, you should," Dean agreed, shooing her out.

"So Bobby," Sam began, joining the conversation. The man looked up.

"Yes?" he asked, scared to hear the question.

"What is she? No more bullshit, okay? We want a solid answer," Bobby looked at them very seriously. He stood up, ran a hand over his face.

"I don't have a solid answer boys. She doesn't know what she is, I only have suspicions. I know for a fact she has never looked for an answer because she wants to be human,"

"So what do you think she is?" Dean asked impatiently.

"I thought she was a nymph of some sort. Based on what Ruby said though, I think we can throw that one out the window,"

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Sam asked softly, glancing towards her room. There was dead silence. It was deafening.

* * *

Felicity walked around the forest, barefoot and cold. She didn't know where she was. She was wearing a flow-y nightgown, and her hair was down. She wasn't bloody or in pain. However, she was incredibly confused, scared, worried. Suddenly, a man appeared in front of her. She had to resist going 'aww' because frankly, he was adorable. His blue eyes seemed so innocent. his brown hair was spiky and she really wanted to ruffle it. The trench coat only added to the look. He was _scruffy, _like a stray dog.

"Hello?" she greeted softly, hearing her voice echo.

"Greetings, Felicity. You must wake up. It is not your time," he said calmly.

"I don't want to wake up. As scary as it is here, it's peaceful. I don't know if I've ever felt peaceful in my entire life," she sighed, sitting down on the grass. He sat down next to her.

"Listen to me, you have a large role to play in what's happening. I was sent to protect you, you have to wake up," he commanded gently.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Castiel, I am an angel of the Lord, and I am your guardian,"

"The hell?" Felicity blinked awake, eyes assaulted at the bright fluorescent lights.

"Oh thank god," Bobby breathed, she looked at him. She winced, laying an arm over her eyes.

"I fucking hate hospitals," she moaned, the overwhelming smell of _clean_ entering her nose.

"I hate you having to be in one," he replied easily. She laughed weakly.

"Damn Bobby, that was smooth," Felicity quipped. He laughed brightly, ruffling her hair.

"I try,"

"Where are Sidka and Attila?" she coughed.

"Guarding your house," he answered comfortingly.

"Thank you,"

"Glad you're okay, kiddo," he got up and walked out of the room. Dean ducked inside, looking at her in slight fear.

"Hey, Felicity," he awkwardly greeted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Hi, Dean. Why do you look so scared of me? It's not like I'm a demon or anything," she joked, causing him to laugh nervously.

"I...wouldn't be so sure," he mumbled, glancing at her.

"What?" she asked, tilting her head curiously.

"You're not exactly human, Felicity,"

Her heart stopped. Her breathing stopped. Her face went blank, gray eyes staring at nothing. He knew. How did he know? Who told him? What the hell? This is exactly what she had been trying to avoid. Now he was going to want to hunt her because he was a hunter and that's what they do.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he softly promised, as if he had read her mind._ 'At least, not until I know what you are,_'  
he thought to himself.

"I know I'm not human, Dean. Doesn't make me evil," she whispered desperately. He sat down next to her and sighed, his shoulders slumped. He didn't say anything. Neither of them did.

Later that night, Felicity easily slipped out of her hospital gown and IV drips. There was no one around, she had extensively checked. Therefore, she opened the window, prayed there was no alarm, and walked off into the night. She honestly didn't know what else to do. She could no longer trust the Winchesters to not kill her, she couldn't blame them. She was a part of the supernatural world they fought everyday. And she had liked them so much, too. They were the only people she had begun to trust since Bobby, despite their interrogation. They saved her life. She almost laughed at the irony.

She didn't know how long she had been walking, but she soon realized she was being followed. Felicity was still hurt pretty badly, and she knew she couldn't take these large men in a fight. She mentally cursed her luck and picked up the pace, hoping to go somewhere safe like Starbucks. There were no Starbucks. She shut her eyes, trying not to look back.

"Alright pretty lady, why don't you just step over there into that alley," the largest one suggested evilly. Felicity ignored them and kept on walking, but the other two men grabbed her and threw her down onto the ground. _'Seriously? This is how I'm going to die? Are you shitting me?'_ she angrily thought. _'This is lame.'_

Instantaneously, the man from her dream popped up. He looked bored as he touched the heads of the men assaulting her. When they crumpled to the ground, he gave her a look.

"The least you could do for me after I woke you up would be to stay alive," he scolded, helping her up. Felicity cracked a smile, but held her ribs.

"Owch," she muttered, looking up at Castiel. He looked down at her in slight irritation.

"We should get you back to you house so you can rest," he ordered. "Hold on tight," she looked at him, he looked back expectantly. She shrugged and slipped her arms around his torso. Then she had the most awful feeling, like she was being squeezed through a bendy straw.

"Ew," she mumbled, falling down on the grass of her backyard. Wait, her backyard? What the hell? He once again helped her up.

"Sorry, that experience can be disconcerting," he apologized, leading her into her house.

"Okay, so you're real. Plot twist," she giggled nervously, flopping onto her couch.

"Yes, I am real. I don't understand your confusion," he tilted his head at her.

"Well, I mean, all these years, I've seen some pretty shitty stuff. None of it has ever led me to believe there's someone out there letting it happen. I mean, I don't even know if I believe you're an angel,"

"The Lord works in mysterious ways,"

"Yes, I suppose. I was raised a little Baptist girl, I guess when everything happened I just got away from that life. I couldn't believe there was a kind and loving God who would let that happen to me," she explained, looking at the so-called angel.

"It's all part of a bigger picture," he replied, standing over her.

"Are you going to sit down? Do you want something? I think there's some fudge left," Felicity offered.

"I do not require sustenance," Castiel said, but he sat down next to her.

"So I have a guardian angel, huh? What makes me so special?"

"I...I cannot tell you at this point in time. It will be revealed to you soon enough,"

"Okay, fine. I don't feel up to arguing with God right now, so I'll just go along with what you're saying. I still think you're probably some freak I'll have to kill later, but you're not a demon or spirit. You can stay," he smiled at her.

"I didn't know I needed your permission," he said, almost like he was joking but serious.

"It doesn't matter if you required it or not, what is important is that you have it," she sagely advised.

"You should sleep, Felicity. I'm sure your companions will be enraged at your disappearance tomorrow," she was about to laugh and agree, but he was gone. She shrugged and took his advice, stumbling to her room. Felicity entered the room, locked the door and yawned. She was happy to see her dogs sound asleep on her bed, and crawled in with them.

The next morning she was awoken to a pounding on her door. She groaned and tried to ignore it, but whoever it was wouldn't stop. Her dogs were barking and growling at the door, seems like they didn't appreciate the rude awakening either. She rolled out of bed and glanced in the mirror. The cuts on her cheek were practically gone, she checked her midsection for wounds. Her chest was still painfully throbbing, but her stab wound was nothing but a scar. She smiled, one of the perks of being beyond human was the accelerated healing. Then she realized whoever was banging on her door hadn't stopped. She begrudgingly opened it, not surprised to see the three men she had been running away from. She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Felicity's not home right now. Why don't you go fuck a tree and come back when you're done," she suggested bitchily and slammed the door in their faces. The knocking resumed immediately. She reopened the door.

"Wow y'all finish fast," she joked meanly, glaring at them viciously.

"You shouldn't have left like that," Bobby reprimanded, crossing his arms furiously. She gave him a long hard stare. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I do what I want, when I want to," she countered coldly.

"You'll get yourself killed," Dean snapped, he looked the most mad out of the three.

"Oh really? And what are you going to do if I do whatever the hell I want to? Kill me because suddenly I'm dangerous and inhuman?" she hissed, eyes flaring gold. They all took a step back, she laughed humorlessly.

"See? You're scared of me now. Just because I'm not normal, like you freaks are. Get the hell out of my house and don't bother coming back. _I don't trust you to not to kill me while I sleep!_" she seethed, once again slamming the door in their faces.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mmm so big angsty cliffhanger right there. Please please please please review mmkay guys. I need to know what you think about Castiel's presence in this story (P.s there's a poll on my profile about who Felicity should end up with cause I'm starting to get conflicted *sigh* so go vote after you read this) anyway can any of you guess what she is yet? no? shameful.**

**P.S. DEAN HAS TWO MONTHS TO LIVE START FREAKING OUT**

* * *

Felicity absentmindedly sat at one of the desks in her basement, flipping through pages in a large book. A book about angels. Castiel was the only thing she could think about without being in pain. The Winchesters had royally screwed her over, they were scared and wary of her. Well, she was scared of them too. And she was terrified of facing Bobby, god what he must think of her. However, she didn't mind researching angels. She supposed she believed in angels, and God. After all, that was how she had been raised. Now that an Angel of the Lord had appeared to her, she might as well freshen up her Bible skills. Suddenly, something occurred to her. What shit is going down for an angel to walk on the Earth? She felt sick to her stomach.

She decided to go for a walk, and visited her fridge. There wasn't much, honestly. Looked like she'd have to go to town and buy more supplies. That was unfortunate. With the outrageous amount of demons running about it could be more dangerous than usual for her. They knew where she lived, which chilled her to her very core. It had been maybe two weeks since she left her house, two weeks since she had talked to anyone. Two weeks since she had talked at all. It's not that she was angry anymore. She was terrified. Surely word would get out that she wasn't human, hunters would come after her. People like Gordon Walker. They wouldn't care that she wasn't a good hunter. All that would matter is the fact that she has yellow eyes, so help me god yellow eyes.

Sure, she was a bit paranoid. Probably without reason, but she liked to think her paranoia was caution. Also, she had good reason to be a bit paranoid. Her own mother tried to kill her after her family had died, screaming that everything was her fault. That however was before she was diagnosed legally insane and shipped off to the looney bin. Lost in thought, Felicity ran straight into a body she didn't even realized was there. In a split second she was holding a knife to Castiel's throat. He looked alarmed, but not worried about her attacking him. In fact, he looked impressed she had moved that quickly.

"Good morning," he greeted in his normal monotone. She glanced at the clock. It was three minutes past midnight.

"Good morning," she returned, lowering the knife but not putting it down.

"Why are you still threatening me?" he tilted his head at her like a confused puppy, blue eyes looking at her earnestly. She sighed weakly, buttering a piece of bread. After he popped it into the toaster she turned to him, trying to find a way to put it.

"Because it makes me feel _very_ uncomfortable when you randomly pop into my house!" she cried, her voice breaking slightly.

"I am sorry. However, there is work to be done," he stated. She set the knife down. She glared at him. She crossed her arms. She was mentally searching for the right things to say. Honestly, she was so done with this entire life she could laugh.

"I don't feel like doing work," she stated, taking a bite of her toast prissily. Despite her sass Castiel looked at her affectionately.

"But you must. I know you are scared," he said, taking a step towards her.

"I'm not scared," she unconvincingly said, faltering a bit.

"You're terrified. I will not let anything happen to you, that is my job," he promised, like he wasn't the sweetest, most adorable thing ever. Once more, she had to physically restrain herself from going 'aww.'

"So are you going to come with me to do whatever needs to be done?" he looked unsure at her question. She narrowed her eyes, he was forcing her to work alone and then he wasn't coming with her? What the hell was up with that?

"I also have my own work to do, but I will see if I can help. However, if you need me I will be there," at his answer, Felicity relaxed slightly. Of course he was just the messenger boy following his own orders. She couldn't really expect a celestial being to help little ol' her.

"What do I need to do?" she asked timidly.

"Just wait, there will be much to do in the weeks to come. For instance, Lilith must be stopped,"

"Lilith? Who is Lilith?" she wondered, the name sounding vaguely familiar.

"She is the new demon leader rising. She wishes to break the Seals and free Lucifer," Felicity shuddered at his words, falling against the wall. Castiel looked at her in concern. So there really was some very bad things going down. The apocalypse to be exact, and apparently she played a part in it. That sounded like bundles of fun. He reached out to her.

"Are you alright?" he questioned.

"Why did the apocalypse have to happen during my lifetime?" she pouted, scrunching her face up.

"It was always meant to be this way. I told you, it was all a part of the big picture. It was fate that a demon killed your family nineteen years ago, leading you towards this life. It was planned you would meet the Winchesters, it is your destiny that you must help stop the end of the world," he insisted gently. She walked away from him, this was all too much to comprehend. Her breathing had escalated slightly. Finding out you have a guardian angel was one thing, discovering your entire life existed to stop the world from ending was another. She steeled herself, and turned around.

"How do we stop Lilith?" she inquired, her voice cold and business-like. He looked slightly surprised.

"I don't know, I haven't received revelation yet,"

"Then why, _why_ did you come now?" she moaned, slapping a hand over her face exasperatedly.

"I was concerned for you, you have not been sleeping," he stated calmly.

"I've had a rough couple of months," she justified weakly.

"You're scared of the nightmares," he said, almost scolding her for not just telling him.

"Yeah, the nightmares suck. I would rather be constantly hyped up on caffeine than sleep. I don't care if its unhealthy. I don't care if I'm crazy like my mom! I don't care at all anymore,"

"Lying is a sin," he pointed out, raising his eyebrows. She glared at him. "You care entirely too much. You should not worry about the Winchesters trusting you or not. It is irrelevant. What others think of you is irrelevant. You are on the right side of this war, despite your heritage. I am not human either," he softly said, reassuring her more than she'd like to admit. She blinked as he smiled at her.

"I like you, Cas. You're nice to me," she sweetly said, unable to resist the urge and ruffled his hair. He looked so uncomfortable, that she just laughed out loud.

"...Thank you?"

"You're welcome. Now go get my orders so we can get Armageddon over with," she playfully commanded. There was a gentle whoosh of wings, and she knew he was gone. Surprisingly, she felt much better. Somehow she knew in her gut that she could trust him. Although, she really didn't know how she felt about the whole 'destiny' crap. It made her feel awkward because he made it seem like everyone was relying on her. She really didn't like that feeling.

She considered calling Bobby, or Sam, or even Dean. She decided not to call any of them. Bobby would yell at her for not answering his [many] calls, Sam would be awkward in general, and Dean? Well, she really didn't know how he would react. Probably not well. He seemed overly protective of her for some reason, and she liked to think it was because he was into her. She couldn't deny the tiny part of her that harbored a crush on the man. However, he obviously didn't want to be around her anymore. Could she blame him? No. He only asked for answers, but she didn't have them. Did she want to know what she was? No, that was another thing she was scared of. Her biggest fear, even today, was that she would find out she was some kind of evil being and one of her friends would have to kill her.

She would rather face Satan himself than have that happen.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bwahahahaha. I'm really starting to love Cas in this and question whether this will be a Dean story or nah. That's why you should all go to my profile and vote. If you don't and Felicity doesn't end up with who you want then ****_BOO HOO IM SO SORRY YOUR FEELINGS ARE HURT PRINCESS_****. Should've of voted *shrug***

**So anyways. We're getting very very close to a very big chapter, so if I don't update every night like I have been just wait. Patience is the key to all great things. Thanks for those who reviewed. Although I'm gettign to the point where I want more reviews because this is a good fic dammit. But I digress.**

**P.S. There is bits and pieces from the actual script from the show I don't own them. And I probably ought to put in a disclaimer anyway. I only own Felicity and aspects of the plot that ARE NOT canon.**

* * *

Sam and Dean angrily stomped around in the Morton House, running into those losers put a damper on their once-good moods. All of the "Ghostfacers" followed them like dumb sheep with no sense. And the damn cameras! Jeez, if these losers wanted to be professionals they're going to have to put the cameras down and grab a gun. Honestly, he wasn't real focused. He was pissed at Ruby, who lied about being able to save him. He was pissed at Sam for being insufferable. He was pissed at Felicity for being so damn stubborn and paranoid. And most of all, he was pissed at himself for being the root of all the problems. There were some pretty messed up people, and Dean was topping the list. After the kid, the weird one with big teeth disappeared. What was his name? Corbett? Yeah, that was his name. After he disappeared the remaining 'Ghostfacers' had returned to 'Eagle's Nest.' Bunch of morons. As he tried to calm down the chaos, Sam disappeared. Completely, without a word, into midair. Only his flashlight was left.

He groaned, cursed internally for the sake of the innocent people surrounding him. Really? His already long night was giving him a splitting headache, and now this ghost had to go and take Sam. Son. Of. A. Bitch. He growled, under his breath. After picking up the flashlight he began romping around the house calling for his baby brother. The discovered some more Cold War paraphernalia. And just as he started going down a flight of stairs to the basement, the door slammed behind Spruce, another camera-wielding moron. He swore loudly. Although, there was a faint noise. It was music, really old, fuzzy, creepy music.

"Um who closed the door?" moron asked nervously.

"It did. It wants to separate us. Ed! Listen to me!" he called through the door, looking forward for this night to end.

"What?"

"There's some salt in my duffle. Make a circle and get inside," he ordered. Dean could practically feel the confusion through the door.

"Inside?" he questioned, obviously thinking Dean was defective. He heard a faint 'that's stupid' from Harry. He rolled his eyes, temper reaching his limits.

"Inside your duffle bag?" Ed checked, still painfully confused.

"In the salt, you idiots!" Dean walked over to the wall, looking for an entrance.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Spruce asked curiously.

"What?" he snapped.

"Earlier, you and Sam- he said you had two months left?" he stated, although it was more of a question. He groaned, trying not to throttle the man. Instead he just decided to elaborate a bit.

"Yeah, it's complicated. A while ago, Sam... No. No._ No._ I'm not gonna whine about my bitching problems to some bitching reality show. I'm gonna do my fucking job,"

"Is it cancer?"

"_Shut up._ Do you hear that?" he inquired, referencing the music.

* * *

The satisfying noise of the Ghostfacers anguished cries was enough to bring a smile to his face.

"Electromagnet wiped out every tape and hard drive that they have," Dean triumphantly proclaimed.

"The world just isn't ready for the Ghostfacers," Sam sadly mused, although he wasn't all that upset really.

"It's too bad. I kinda liked the show," Dean pouted, starting the Impala.

"It had its moments," Sam agreed. Dean pulled out his cell, ready to give Bobby a call. He was too scared to just call Felicity, so he settled for asking Bobby for any news. Sadly, Bobby didn't have any news. Apparently, she had given Sidka and Attila orders to attack them. None of them had talked to her since she revealed what she was. You could tell it was really starting to take its toll on Bobby. He was more irritable, which was saying something. And the dark circles under his eyes were larger and more pronounced. It was...upsetting to say the least.

"Do you think if we swung by Felicity's house and explained to her that I'm not quite human it would help?" Sam finally asked, digging around on the internet for another case.

"No, I don't really want to get mauled. If she wants to stop being paranoid, she can come find us," he declared.

"Yeah I guess," he agreed, obviously now focused on something he saw. Dean just kept watching the road, looking for a cheap motel to stay at so Sam could do his research. He would never admit it, but the fact that Felicity had given the wolves permission to eat him scared him. Not to mention the fact he already had another kind of dog after him. However Felicity seemed fine. She had been doing jobs left and right, mostly exorcisms. Her already popular name was growing larger, shoving the Winchesters out of their glory. That was also irritating, but the worst part was that apparently she was doing it with a partner and one of the wolves. Dean wanted to know who the hell this guy was! He had called Ellen, and he remembered every aspect of the conversation.

_"Dean, what's wrong?" she had asked._

_"Have you run into a Rosella Holloway lately?" he inquired, wondering where Felicity was._

_"Actually I have, why?"_

_"We had a falling out and I just wanted to see if she was okay. She hasn't returned any calls," he explained._

_"Yeah she came and found me at this motel. Wanted to know about some demonic activity in the area and asked if I needed help with the job. I gladly accepted. She was with this other guy, maybe 5'11, brown hair, blue eyes, socially awkward. Really attractive though," she described, making Dean furious for no reason._

_"Thanks Ellen," he had said before hanging_ up.

Sam glanced over at his brother, noting the furrowed brow. He was obviously thinking really hard about something, or someone. Dean thought about Felicity more than he should. He liked the girl, she was smart, kind, and efficient. However, you make one mistake (granted, it was practically the Spanish Inquisition according to Bobby) and she'll never trust you again. Although, that was most hunters honestly. It was a risky business, you can't take chances. That's why Sam wanted to question her in the first place. He didn't feel as guilty as he should, it did turn out that she was less than human.

"Hey Dean?" he asked cautiously.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"You know it's not your fault how she reacted, right?" Sam knew his brother had taken to blaming himself for everything.

"We practically told her that if she was dangerous we would kill her,"

"She's not human, Dean! If she's dangerous we will have to kill her!" he snapped back.

"What like I'll have to kill you if you don't the psychic stuff?" He roared back, clutching the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. Sam faltered, looking away. That obviously shook him up. Dean almost felt bad, almost.

"Yeah, like that," he muttered.

"Sorry, Sam," he apologized anyway, knowing he was just taking frustrations about other things out on his little brother. His deadline was quickly approaching, and Dean didn't want to go to the pit. He didn't deserve hell. Despite his faults, he saved people. He was a hero. Sam mumbled his acknowledgement. He didn't speak again until he thought he found a case.

"Hey there's a professor who might be able to help you, wanna check it out?" Sam asked quietly, hours later.

Not wanting to argue with Sam anymore Dean said, "Sure, Sammy where is it?" he sighed.

"Um, South Bend Indiana,"

"Okay that's not too bad. That's only about six hours away," he mumbled, changing lanes.

"Do you know how to get there?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Uh, no. But I know where we are on the map, and where it is on the map. It'll only take six hours," Dean promised.

"Sure, sure," Sam went to sleep after that, seeming mildly amused.

It took them closer to eleven hours to get to South Bend, but Sam slept the entire time so Dean's pride was saved. He shook his brother awake, after they pulled into a nasty looking hotel.

"How long was I out?" the younger Winchester yawned, running a hand through his flowing hair.

"Six hours," Dean lied arrogantly, praying Sam wouldn't realize what time it really was.

"Huh. Okay, well done," Sam praised, looking confused and disbelieving.


	10. Chapter 10

**Well. Less reviews than I expected but oh freaking well. I have many people invested in this story and so I shall write. BTW its really unhelpful if my poll is coming out 50-50 for Dean and Cas. At least no one has voted for Sam yet, I put that in as a joke xD Lovely [mostly] Felicity-Free chapter last time. Today might be a little different. And fluffy.**

* * *

Castiel watched the girl while she slept. Her golden hair flopped around her head as she tossed and turned. He considered invading her dream and trying to pull her out of the dark depths of her mind, but the last time he did that she was unhappy. Something about her privacy, he recalled. Therefore, he only walked over to sit next to her on the bed. As an angel he didn't require rest, but Felicity did and she was obviously suffering from a lack of it. He placed a hand on her head, stilling her. He couldn't completely stop the nightmare, but he could help her sleep better during it. He took the time to marvel over her appearance while she couldn't berate him for staring. His Father had created a masterpiece.

She had a small nose and chin, prominent cheekbones, pouty lips, long eyelashes, and the fairest skin Castiel had ever seen in all of time. Her hair perfectly framed her face in its silky glory, even with her pained expression she was beautiful. He gently ran a hand over her arm, trying to comfort her. She blinked awake, the fear in her gray eyes turning to confusion.

"Cas, sweetie, why are you hovering?" she asked, looking at him in irritation.

"I was concerned about you. The nightmares have not stopped," he stated, showing some emotion for once.

"No, they haven't. And they won't. I've seen things I'll never un-see or forget, and they haunt me every night. They have since I was eight years old," she huffed, sitting up so she was almost eye-level with him. He looked down at her, tilting is head like he always did. Even though Felicity said it was annoying, secretly she melted when he did it. Why did a fearsome angel have to use this guy that was just so damn _cute_?

"If you would just let me-"

"No," she interrupted firmly. "I don't want you to see the nasty bastards crawling around my brain. It'll taint your heavenly purity," she sarcastically quipped, pushing him off the bed.

"I have seen everything to ever happen to this world, that is an invalid reason to keep having horrible visions while you rest!" he snapped, voice never changing its monotone.

"Yeah, Cas, I got that. I just don't want you to see what's happened to me personally," she mumbled. His intense blue eyes softened, but he was still aggravated that she wouldn't let him do his job properly.

"We should prepare for the exorcisms," he advised, making sure he had his angel blade. She looked down and away from him, quietly voicing her agreement. He furrowed his brow, staring hard at her. He was trying to gauge whether her lack of enthusiasm was for him or the demons. Based on the conversation they just had, he concluded it was because he snapped at her.

"I apologize," he weakly said. "I just do not understand why you won't let me help you," he explained, sadly gazing at her. She instantaneously forgave him, but kept up the act.

"Because _Castiel_," Cas looked taken aback and hurt at the full use of his name, as he had taken a liking to the shortened version. "I don't trust you enough to let you see my darkest secrets,"

"I see," he wistfully uttered. She elbowed his stiff figure.

"Stop taking it personally. I made a vow to never show anyone my baggage. Now let's fetch Sidka and get this over with," Felicity smiled, waltzing out the door. He followed her obediently, grabbing her forgotten car keys off of the desk. When he finally caught up to her, she was leaning against her Ferrari, impatiently blowing on a custom made dog whistle. After she ran out of oxygen, she dug around in her trunk looking for weapons. Cas awkwardly stood as Sidka licked his hands repeatedly.

"Sidka stop being retarded," she sighed, gesturing for the wolf to clamber in. Cas also climbed in, sitting next to her. Since they had been doing this for over a month now, he understood the whole seat belt drill.

"Hey Cas?" Felicity started, looking over at him.

'"Yes Felicity?" he replied, watching her carefully.

"I'm sorry, you know? I just...I get really defensive about my past and I don't know. I don't know who I am, only that I hurt a lot of people. I didn't mean to be so bitchy earlier. When the nightmares get to be too much, I'll let you know, okay?" she promised sweetly.

"Okay," he conceded lightly, smiling at her.

Angels always had a special connection with those they were sworn to protect. He and Felicity fought like a well oiled machine, subconsciously knowing what to do. That's why they had gotten so much done in so little time, they had exorcised at least fifty demons since they started working together. Every once in a while Cas would run off to go do his heavenly bidding, but he was never gone for more than three days. He always came back in the middle of the night, a little blood on his coat that she would point out. He would fix it and she would go back to sleep, comforted by his presence. There was one time though, where he left and she went to go clear out a den of vampires.

_Felicity carefully stalked through the door, wincing when it creaked. Thankfully, none of the blood suckers woke up. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding, silently decapitating the first vampire she saw. She did it to two others before a female sat up and screamed, waking the entire nest. Seconds later she was surrounded, but their leader stepped forward. He grinned maliciously._

_"Tie her up, I've got plans for her," it stated viciously. Then she felt a sharp pain in her head, and everything wet dark._

_When she woke up, she was tied surprisingly well to a chair. As she blinked to clear her vision, she noticed the leader pacing in front of her._

_"Oh good, you're awake gorgeous," he greeted, leaning into her face. He was running a hand up her thigh, and she considered spitting in his face. "I've got plans for you, pretty girl. See my girlfriend was murdered by one of your kind, and I want a replacement. I think you'll do nicely," he whispered seductively, pulling out a knife. He licked the blade, drawing blood. Then he forced her to open her mouth. 'Cas? Cas please I need you,' she thought miserably, hoping to telepathically summon him. Some of its blood dripped onto her face as he drooled over her. Just as the vampire descended on her, there was a whoosh of wings. And with a violent swish, the vampires head fell off. Castiel was glaring at her, he was more angry than she had ever seen him before. He lividly cut the bonds holding her down, grabbing her already sore wrists._

_"You should be more careful," he hissed venomously, shoving her back. Her mouth dropped open with an anguished look._

_"I'm sorry, Cas," she murmured softly, reaching out to him. He relaxed, but not much._

_"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you. You're not going anywhere without me, ever again," he commanded harshly, grabbing her waist and teleporting her to the hotel. When they landed, Castiel held on a moment long, and Felicity could've sworn she felt his wings close around her. His eyes were squeezed shut, like he was in a lot of pain. He let go of her and opened his eyes._

_"Don't do that to me again,"  
_

Cas shook her out of the memory, looking at her in worry. She blinked and smiled at him. Despite the terror she felt that day, she had never felt more safe than when Cas was holding her. That was a good day.

"Are you ready?" he asked gently in his gruff voice.

"Yeah, I am. Let's go un-demon some bitches," she said enthusiastically, getting out of the car.

"The traps are all set?" he checked, grabbing her shoulder before letting her go in.

"Yeah, sprayed 'em on in hairspray myself. And I made sure they got the memo, they're all in there," she promised. He looked less than convinced.

"Let me go in first," he calmly ordered, opening the door. Sure enough, four demons were trapped around the room, looking bored. He gestured for her to follow him in. She smirked triumphantly at him, but then her face fell.

"Cas," she quietly said, her voice shaking in fear. "There were five," she breathed, she then felt a knife on her throat. Castiel spun around.

"Ah, ah, ah. You move and I gut her," it smiled wolfishly. Sidka raced in and tackled the demon from behind, earning a slash across the muzzle. Cas grabbed her and shoved her back behind him, impaling the demon. However, the rest sashayed out of the traps.

"We set our own trap for you, filthy angel scum," one insulted, pinning him to the wall. Felicity through an iron knife at one of the demons, sizzling where it punctured its lung. It reeled back, providing enough distraction for Castiel to smite the more powerful demon.

"Oh and we can't forget about Ms. Remington. The disgusting little half breed filth, I'll have to wipe off my shoes when I'm done," it slammed her to the wall with a sickening crack. She watched with bleary eyes as it battled with Cas, drifting out of consciousness. Her chest hurt really bad. By now where the last demon had stabbed her had been healed, but she feared it had left internal damage that just got worse. What seemed like an eternity later, she felt a warm feeling emanate from her stomach.

"Felicity, please wake up. Felicity please," Cas begged, his hands on her face. She blinked awake, feeling woozy but not dead.

"Cas?"

"I'm here, I'll always be here when you need me."


	11. Chapter 11

**So that was a really fun chapter to write tbh. I totally am in love with Castiel so I updated the summary a bit Lol XD**

**I really want reviews and if you don't review I won't update. As always thanks to dri-dri93 for being fantabulous.**

**Castiel is ahead by 1 vote on my poll guys. I got really scared someone would vote wrongly so I took down Sam as a choice. Still though, seriously you might want to leave a review telling me who you want and why. I need someone to sway my opinions cause I'm the one writing so :/ Anyway onwards to angst. Season Finale chapter. Buckle up.  
**

* * *

"Felicity please pick up, I need to talk to you,"

"Felicity please we think we know who holds Dean's contract,"

"Felicity we could really use your help,"

"Felicity we know her name and we're going to track her down,"

These were only a few of the most recent voice mails Bobby had left Felicity. After hearing them she sighed, leaning on Cas' shoulder. He gladly accepted the role as best friend, he kept her grounded and sane. It was his job. He didn't realize that Felicity was beginning to develop quite the crush on him. Although, she couldn't have been more glad for that fact. He couldn't know. It was so wrong, and if he found out all the progress she had made with him would evaporate. She wouldn't let that happen, she would just sit on her feelings until they went away.

"I should call them back," she groaned. Castiel looked slightly amused, looking down at the girl laying on him.

"You should, but you probably won't," he said, earning himself a glare. She sat up and crossed her arms.

"Bite me! I'm going to go call him right now," she was out the door, causing her guardian angel to roll his eyes. He followed her out, looking vexed.

"I told you not to go anywhere without me," he chastised. Cas had been extremely over protective after a demon had slammed her into a wall and caused her right lung to re-collapse. She waved him off, holding the phone to her ear.

"Hey Bobby, you said you had a name?" she greeted casually, examining her nails.

"Yes I know I'm a horrible person. Yes I know I should have said something. I'm not traveling alone, I have a friend with me. I've only had like three near-death experiences since I left, Bobby. _Chill out_. Yes, I will help you. Yes. Yes. Bobby, _yes_. No, I will not run away again, maybe. _Fine_. Bobby, the _name_. What is the demon's name?"

There was a long pause, Felicity's mouth dropped open. Cas took a step towards her, looking ready to defend her her from whatever it was.

"Did you say Lilith?" she asked quietly, voice dripping fear and hate. Castiel's cerulean eyes widened in shock. "I'm on my way," she assured, hanging up and looking at Cas.

"It seems that we've got a job to do," he said, walking straight back into their room and packing their stuff. She helped him, looking sick. She didn't say anything on the ride to Bobby's. She was dreading facing the Winchester's, especially Dean. They had been so close, and then she shoved him away. She kept him away because she knew that over time she would fall for him, and he was going to die. She couldn't go through a relationship like that, it was useless pain. It wasn't worth it. The only stop they made was to pick up Attila, but then she was driving as fast as she can. Nine hours later, they were fifteen minutes out, but Cas looked at her sadly.

"What? What's wrong?" she asked frantically, speeding up.

"Your friends are fine," he whispered reassuringly. "I am being called," he explained, looking down at his shoes.

"You mean I can't count on you heavenly smiting, and I have to go alone?" she inquired. He nodded, looking distressed. However, with the sound of flapping wings, he disappeared. She sighed and pulled into Bobby's driveway. The three were waiting for her, arms crossed and looking pissed. Her stomach twisted in anxiety, so she let the dogs out first. Then she walked over to them, and expectant look on her face.

"Did you get what you needed for the spell, Bobby?" she asked sweetly, completely ignoring the Winchesters. He pursed his lips at her.

"What you didn't bring your little buddy?" Dean harshly questioned, she turned on him. Her eyes were glowing gold again.

"What looking forward to meeting the only trustworthy person I know?" she snarled.

"Hey, can it you two!" Bobby shouted.

"It's good to see you again," Sam quietly said, ducking inside. She seemed to deflate, shrinking slightly as she went inside. She felt like an outsider. What had she ruined? She wouldn't make eye contact with anyone, she just grabbed the book from Bobby.

"I'll summon Lilith, thank you very much. Unlike you ignorant sluts, I happen to know her end game," she haughtily said, kneeling on the ground.

"Whoa whoa, hold up. You've dealt with Lilith before?" Dean inquired, staring at her.

"Not face to face, no. I've just exorcised a lot of her little minions," she explained, mixing ingredients.

"So that's what you've been doing," Sam mused, tense voice betraying his calmness.

"Yeah, that's what I've been doing. Not that it's done much good, honestly," she muttered, running her finger down the page.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked.

"Well we haven't exactly done much to thwart her if you haven't noticed,"

"We? As in you and lover boy, right?" Dean viciously quipped. She stood up, eyes glittering dangerously.

"Stop being a passive aggressive little bitch, and say what you want to say to my face," she encouraged darkly.

"Okay. Okay, you know what. I think it's absolute bull shit that you kicked us out because you didn't trust us! I think you were just too ashamed of being a monster that you ran away like a fucking coward. You're too arrogant and stubborn to realize we're just trying to help you! And the fact that you're acting like you've done nothing wrong amazes me! It's very impressive how you blow off the fact that you've acted like a total two-faced, petty bitch, and you treat us like were something nasty you've had the displeasure of seeing. Stop acting like you're the victim, Felicity, you're not the only one having a hard time," he yelled.

Bobby and Sam stood up, ready to intervene but Felicity didn't do anything. She almost looked pleased at his admission.

"You're right," she quietly agreed. The three men looked absolutely dumb founded, Dean especially. She looked at them apologetically. "I'm sorry. I've been a Grade A pain in everyone's ass lately,"

"Yes, you have," Dean acknowledged, she glanced at him in mild irritation.

"Listen up, Asshat. I'm trying to apologize and fix everything before you die, because let's face it: Lilith? She's the shark in the pond, Dean, and you're the guppy. The chances of actually being able to kill her are remarkably low, and if you exorcise her she's still going to send the hounds after you! So let's have a pleasant rest of your life, yeah?"

Everyone looked at her for a long moment, shocked and hurt. She looked down and pinched the bridge of her nose, that had gone much worse than expected.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. Let's just find her," she muttered, starting the incantation. Bobby carefully watched her face. As none of them had any form of contact with her, he didn't know what she had gone through.

"We're sorry, especially for how we reacted to finding out you're not human," Sam suddenly said, she ignored him and continued on with the spell. "You're not the only one being a Grade A pain in everyone's ass. Let's just put the past couple of months behind us, because honestly they sucked,"

Felicity finished the spell, watching the needle land on a city: New Harmony, Indiana. She got up, dusted her jeans off, walked over to Sam, and hugged him. She whispered her thanks in his ear, before walking out of the door. She called for the wolves and walked up to her car. She gave Bobby, Sam, and finally Dean a long, hard look. Then she got in and drove off. The air was tense as the miniature convoy shoved off, heading to Indiana. It was strange looking to those passing by, a highly expensive sports car, a classic muscle car, and a crappy multicolored car that looked like it was about to fall apart.

As soon as they were on a clear expanse of road, Dean received a text from Felicity.

_'Race ya' _it said, and he could smell the challenge. He smirked, knowing there was no possible way to win without cheating. Dean liked cheating. He slammed his foot on the gas-pedal, giving his brother intense whiplash.

"The hell, Dean?" focusing too hard to give an actual answer, Dean tossed his phone at Sam. The young Winchester rolled his eyes, leaning against the window with a groan. However when they were neck and neck with Felicity, Sam smiled at her cockily through the window. She laughed, and revved up her car. They could hear it purring from inside of the Impala, and she sped off. Seconds later she was a red smear on the horizon. Dean followed in her ways, leaving Bobby's car (if you could call it that) sputtering in the rear view mirror.

Felicity laughed, rocking out to Avril Lavigne. She was miles ahead of the Winchesters, easily cruising at over two hundred miles per hour. Those fools were actually trying! There was no way in Hell she was going to lose. God, she loved this car. With over four hundred horse power and a top speed of 240 miles per hour, the Ferrari California (slightly modified by Felicity) was worth every penny it cost. Which was quite a lot of pennies, honestly. Dean texted her furiously.

_'Where did you even go?'_ he asked, she giggled.

_'I'm heading straight to New Harmony, where are you?'_ she replied prissily. She didn't get a reply, which only made her laugh louder. In slight pity, she decided to drive the speed limit until she could at least see the boys.

Dean grumpily urged the Impala to go faster, Sam was laughing at him. He should've known he couldn't beat Felicity, even if he cheated. He got an irritated call from Bobby.

"You idjits have left me," he snapped, causing Dean's lips to quirk into a smile.

"Yeah, Bobby. Not our faults that our cars are race worthy, and yours is a rust bucket," he teased lightly. Bobby didn't sound amused.

"Very mature. Racing, huh? Let me guess, Felicity's two states over,"

"Probably pretty close,"

"Idjits," Bobby hung up angrily. Dean shook his head while Sam gave him an inquisitive look.

"What did Bobby want?" he wondered, running a hand through his disgustingly long hair.

"Just complaining about us leaving him in the dust," Dean answered, reaching over to switch cassette tapes. Soon, Metallica was blasting through the speakers.

Felicity pulled over and stared at the map in total confusion. She didn't usually get lost, and she was extravagantly pissed that she got lost now. She was in the middle of a race, for God's sakes. When she finally discovered where in America she was, she cursed loudly. She was way off track, and was probably behind Bobby by now. After setting herself straight, she began to zip down the road, going too fast for speed traps to even clock her.

Almost to New Harmony, Felicity finally passed the Impala, flipping the brothers off as she passed. Seconds later, she got a call from Sam.

"Where did you go?" he asked, laughing.

"I...took a detour," she lied creatively.

"You got lost? Seriously?" he inquired, barely containing the pure joy in his tone.

"Yes, seriously. However, it doesn't matter because I'm still ahead and I'm going to kick your ass," she vowed, hanging up before he could protest. Dean shook his head, completely disagreeing with her. Since now they were in a town, there would be traffic and she couldn't go as fast as she could. Dean however, was the king of navigating back roads. They would win this stupid contest.

It was nice to do something as fun and meaningless as this before the biggest fight of their lives. It took the pressure off, and Dean was enjoying what would probably be his last memory of Earth. He hated to admit it, but Felicity was right. Lilith was one of the most powerful demons there was, and all they had to fight her was a tiny ass knife. He was scared, so scared. He really didn't want to go to Hell. No one did. As he was lost in his thoughts, he realized he must have missed a cop. Swearing, he got out one of his driver's licenses. However, when the cop got close Dean realized that it was no cop. It was a horrific abomination of a man, face scarred and twisted with black eyes. It began to question him about his busted tali light.

"Yeah, yes sir. Um you know I've been meaning to… take care of that," Dean carefully unbuckled his seat belt. "As a matter of fact," Dean got out of the car, slamming the door into the cop's stomach.

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed, also getting out of the car. Dean ignored him, repeatedly punching the officer before jamming Ruby's knife into the demon. Bobby pulled up, flustered, and ran over to them.

"What the hell happened?" he asked furiously.

"Dean just killed a demon," Sam replied, turning to his brother. "How'd you know?" Dean's mouth open and shut repeatedly, his breathing was still heavy and irregular. He caught his breath and looked away in shame.

"I just knew," Dean stared at the dead policeman. He could feel the eyes of the other two men on the back of his head. "I could see its face. Its real face under that one," Bobby gazed at him sadly. Felicity drove up, getting out with her hands on her hips. She sauntered over, stopping dead when she saw the dead man on the ground.

"They're guarding her," she murmured, bending down and prodding the policeman. "Lilith probably already knows we're here, we need to move quickly," she advised.

"Wait, Felicity," Bobby said as she turned away, she glanced back. "You never told us what Lilith wants to do,"

She looked away, completely still.

"She wants to free Lucifer," she muttered, walking away. They began to cover up the cop and his car, not wanting another murder bounty placed on their heads.

"So what, now you're seeing demons?" Sam inquired, shaking his head.

"I've seen all kinds of things lately but," he gestured to the cop, "nothing like this,"

"Actually it's not all that crazy," Bobby interrupted. Dean's jaw dropped incredulously.

"How's it not that crazy?" he questioned.

"Well you've got, just over five hours to go? You're piercing the veil, Dean. You're glimpsing the B side," he explained. Dean stared at him, not comprehending a word Bobby just said.

"A little less new age-y please?"

"You're almost Hell's bitch, so you can see other Hell's bitches," he droned. Dean let that sink in before smirking.

"Thank you," he praised sarcastically.

"Well, actually it could come in pretty handy," Sam mused.

"Oh, well, I'm glad my doomed soul is good for something," Dean quipped like the smart ass he was.

"Damn right it is. Lilith's probably got demons stashed all over town. We can't let them sound the alarm. She knows we're here, we're dead before we're started," Bobby said grimly.

"Well, this is a terrific plan. I'm excited to be a part of it. Can we go, please?" Dean began to walk towards the Impala, race forgotten. He was scared yet eager to get this over with. Either he died or he didn't, and that's that.

When they reached the right part of New Harmony, Felicity was easy to spot. She was discreetly spying on a house, the two wolves sat on either side of her. They carefully walked up to her, she glanced at them.

"I'm pretty sure it's the girl," she guessed, handing her binoculars to Dean.

"It's the little girl. Her face is awful," Dean confirmed gravely, passing the binoculars to Sam.

"Alright then, let's go. We're wasting time," Sam snapped. Felicity stood up, taking the collars off of Sidka and Attila.

"Wait," Dean stopped him.

"For what? For it to kill the rest of them?" he exasperatedly cried.

"Yeah, and us too if we're not careful. Look. See the real go-getter mailman on the clock at nine PM? And Mr. Rogers over there?" Dean questioned, Felicity's eyes widened as Attila gave a low growl.

"Demons?" Bobby checked. Dean confirmed.

"Ok, fine. We...w-w-we, we ninja pass those guys, sneak in," Sam sputtered, trying to fix his plan.

"Then what? Give a "Colombian necktie" to a ten year old girl, come on!" Dean yelled, of all the things they dealt with, Dean didn't want to kill a little girl. Possessed or not.

"Look, Dean, I know it's awful," Felicity tried to console him, gently touching his shoulder.

"You think?" he snipped venomously.

"How bad do you think it's going to be when the apocalypse starts," she seethed, walking off with her furry body guards padding after her.

"Is she leaving?" Sam asked disbelievingly.

"No, she's probably scoping out the area," Bobby answered.

"Anyway, she's right. This isn't just about saving you, Dean. This is about saving everybody," Sam seriously told him.

"She's gotta be stopped, son," Bobby breathed sadly, clapping him on the back.

Felicity walked through the neighborhood sneakily. Sidka and Attila attacked any demons they sniffed out, keeping them from spreading the word of hunters in the area. She knew Bobby would bless the water in the pipes, that was how he did things. Knowing the Winchesters, they would probably crush the nearest threats and charge right in. Felicity usually went for a sneak attack, but that wouldn't be too effective. She didn't have any Devil's Traps to lead demons into. _'Cas are you there? Can you hear me? Are you okay?'_ she thought, wondering if Cas could hear her thoughts.

_'Felicity? What do you need?' _his voice was louder and more powerful inside her head.

_'Nothing, we're about to attack Lilith though. Things are getting intense,'_ she responded triumphantly.

'_I wish you the best of luck, be safe Felicity. Remember that if you need me I will come for you,'_ he swore, causing Felicity's cheeks to turn a faint pink. She was knocked out of her thoughts when the sprinklers turned on. Immediately, she began walking back to the house Lilith had on lock down. She saw Sam and Dean slip inside, a hoard of demons sizzling in the Holy Water. She cursed silently, fists clenched. Perhaps if she made a run for it, she and the dogs could get inside before the demons reached her. However they just dissipated, disappearing into the night. She raised an eyebrow, but then her dogs began to growl at nothing in particular. As Sidka was tackled to the ground, Felicity knew exactly what it was. Hell hounds. She helplessly watched at her babies tussled with the invisible beings, feeling her heart clench painfully at every whimper. After mere minutes, hours to Felicity, the attacks stopped. Her dogs seemed a little torn up, but they were still ready to fight.

Felicity crashed through the door, surprising Lilith. Sidka and Attila immediately leaped at something on Dean, rolling all over the floor.

"Filthy Nephilim abomination!" Lilith shrieked, raising a hand at her. Nephilim? As in...half-angel, half-human? Felicity stopped in her tracks, breathing hitched in her throat. She was Nephilim? She tried her hardest to ignore that, throwing an iron dagger at Lilith's throat. She hissed violently, ripping the knife out of her jugular and throwing it back at Felicity. It imbedded itself in her shoulder, drawing a jagged breath from her throat.

"Felicity," Dean choked, bleeding wildly from multiple lacerations. Lilith slammed Felicity to the wall, and watched her crumple to the floor. There was a loud yelp from Sidka as Attila fell to the floor. Felicity crawled over to the fallen wolf, tears clouding her eyes. She shut them, the water escaping and trailing down her porcelain cheeks. She shook her head wildly, finding herself next to Dean.

"Felicity I l-" he wasn't allowed to finish what he was going to say, the hell hounds continued to rip him open, entrails fully visible.

"No!" Felicity screamed in unison with Sam, they both felt like they had been ripped apart themselves. She saw a bright, agonizing light, but then strong arms wrapped around her. She was too numb to realize the feeling that came with traveling with her guardian angel. She was too numb to realize Attila's still warm, but lifeless body lay next to her and Sidka was whimpering. She was too numb to care she just found out what kind of monster she was. She was too numb to feel soft wings envelop her, and she was too numb to hear Castiel's soft consolations as she sobbed brokenly.


	12. Chapter 12

_Castiel held the girl laying on the cold hard ground while she sobbed, hysterically running her slim fingers through the dead wolf's bloody and matted fur. He had healed her physically, but he prayed to God that he could do anything to soothe her emotional pain. Sadly, he could not. The best he could do was stroke her hair as his wings shielded her from the biting wind. After it finally seemed to sink in that her beloved partner wouldn't wake up and lick her hand, she buried her face in the angel's neck. As this fresh wave of agony hit her, and emanated through Castiel, he knew couldn't let her stay like this. He gently put her to sleep, carrying her to her room as Sidka's mournful howl cut through the air._

* * *

"Hey Felicity," Sam weakly said, two months after they put Dean and Attila six feet under.

"Hi Sam," she greeted dully.

"You haven't talked to anyone since, well since everything. I'm not mad at you, by the way. We're all worried about you," he said carefully, obviously concerned about her.

"Okay, Sam. See you soon, I'm on a case," she said, emotionless. Then she hung up, not meaning a word she said.

_Always in a rush; never stay on the phone long enough_

_Why am I so self-important?_

_Said I'd see you soon, but that was, oh, maybe a year ago_

_Didn't know time was of the essence_

She wasn't on a case. She hadn't been on a case for two months. She was sitting at home, drugged and drunk. There was no one to see her like this. No Cas to take her mind off things, he had disappeared and he hadn't come back. It was only adding to the pain. Her troubled mind wandered to what Dean had almost said. Was he going to say 'I love you?' If that's what he was going to say, did he mean it or was it the heat of the moment?

_So many questions, but I'm talking to myself_

_I know that you can't hear me any more, not anymore_

She felt so bad because she had treated him like total shit, blew her chance with him. He could've been her one shot at happiness, because let's be real. Cas and her could never happen. She wished she could go back, back to where he was comforting her and telling her it would be okay. She considered making a deal to go back and fix things. She considered going and finding a djinn and living out her life with him, although that might have been the vodka talking.

_So much to tell you_

_And most of all goodbye, but I know that you can't hear me any more_

She popped more pills, washing them down with alcohol she could no longer taste. Different words flowed through her mind, things she could have said to make things work. A better apology to force Dean to forgive her. Something to improve the mess she was tangled in right now.

_It's so loud inside my head with words that I should have said_

_And as I drown in my regrets, I can't take back the words I never said_

_I never said, I can't take back the words I never said_

Her thoughts swallowed her, she had said cruel, sarcastic things to him. She put her pride first, and it had ruined everything for her. God she was such a bitch, and he was right. She was a coward too. He protected her, and she shoved him out of her life, but the damn moron couldn't stay away. Couldn't he tell she was poison? If only he had stayed alive a little longer, Felicity would have realized what he meant to her. They could have been happy together.

_Always talking shit, took your advice and did the opposite_

_Just being young and stupid_

_I haven't been all that you could've hoped for, but if you'd held on a little longer_

_You'd have had more reasons to be proud_

"Did you love me, you foolish boy? How could you still want to be around me after everything?" Felicity screamed at no one, tearing at her hair.

_So many questions, but I'm talking to myself_

_I know that you can't hear me any more, not anymore_

She guzzled the vodka till the bottle ran out, angrily whipped the flask at the wall in retaliation. She never even got to say goodbye to him before he was literally ripped away from her. She never had the chance to properly say goodbye.

_So much to tell you, and most of all goodbye_

_But I know that you can't hear me any more_

Felicity stumbled out of her house, thoroughly high and hammered. She slammed the door behind her, running through the woods. She ran until she couldn't anymore, just wanting it all to stop. The pills wouldn't work, the alcohol didn't help. There was only one way to deal with this kind of pain. She pulled the knife she always had with her out of her boot, staring at it like she had never held a weapon before.

_It's so loud inside my head_

_With words that I should have said_

_And as I drown in my regrets_

_I can't take back the words_

She slit one wrist immediately bleeding heavily. She stared at the blood beginning to drip onto the dirt, she tilted her head at it. She was surprised it was so red, she was a monster after all. It must be the human part of her that's going to bleed out.

_The longer I stand here_

_The louder the silence_

Her vision became blurry, and she knelt down on the ground. Not even feeling the pain, she sliced the other wrist open. As the blood flows she could've sworn she heard Dean's voice.

_I know that you're gone but sometimes I swear that I hear_

_Your voice when the wind blows_

"Don't do it," he whispered softly in your ear. A sob ripped itself from your throat.

"Dean I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I was so awful and I can't- I can't deal with this anymore. It's all my fault! I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I love you..." she shrieked into the dark night, causing birds to fly away with the shrill pitch of her voice.

_So I talk to the shadows_

_Hoping you might be listening, cause I want you to know_

I love you...

I miss you...

I'm sorry...

I didn't mean it...

Please...

_It's so loud inside my head_

_With words that I should have said_

_And as I drown in my regrets_

_I can't take back the words I never said_

**I want to be with you forever, and now I can't.**

_I never said._

**I'm sorry I treated you like I did, you deserved better.**

_I can't take back the words I never said_

**I'm sorry I couldn't help you get out of your deal.**

_Never said_

**I'm sorry you're dead and it's all my fault.**

_I can't take back the words I never said_

* * *

**So this was a really rough chapter guys I'm so sorry. The last one was rough too. It's also really short, but since the last one was almost 4 thousand words long I think you guys can deal. I appreciate the reviews on the last chapter, let's try and get more on this one. I don't care what your reviews are about, but if you're going to tell me who Felicity needs to fall in love with then I need a REASON. I'm not going to write her with someone just because it's cute I need a solid base for a relationship. And btw Castiel is still winning in my poll and the poll decides my choice so off with you to go vote. The italics throughout the chapter are lyrics from the song "Words" by Skylar Grey and I highly suggest you listen to it because it's what this book is named after. Please please favorite and follow and review, I really appreciate it. If I get...hmm...5 reviews I promise we'll have some Dean in the next chapter kay?**

**Mmmmkay**


	13. Chapter 13

**So only 2 reviews last chapter**

**NO DEAN FOR YOU**

**I'm not sure how I feel about Dean pulling ahead in my poll. Haven't decided who i love more tbh. Anyway guys here ya go! (maybe this will change your mind muahahaha)  
**

* * *

Felicity carefully curled her hair, sitting at a makeup table. Her eyes were bright and clear, framed by perfectly even wings of eyeliner. Her high cheekbones had been accented with blush, and her lips were painted ruby red. She looked perfect, her silken hair falling in gentle ringlets. She smiled at her appearance, teeth perfectly white and straight as a ruler. She exhaled happily, standing up and entering her walk-in closet. As she perused the designer clothing, she realized that she had no clue where she was or what had happened. She shrugged it off, content to spend eternity here.

She pulled out a glittering red dress, one from her childhood. She remembered seeing it in her mom's closet. Her mother had promised when she was old enough, she could wear this dress to prom. There was nothing she wanted more. She stripped down and slid it on, admiring her flawless figure in the mirror. For some reason she noticed there were no scars littering her body, and it confused her. She once again ignored the feeling she was missing something, and slid her hands down her sides. She had no idea why she was getting so dressed up, but she enjoyed feeling as beautiful as she looked. Too busy being absorbed in her appearance, she didn't notice the knocking at the door. A flustered stage manager rushed in, calling her name.

"You're on in two, Ms. Remington," the man said, gesturing for her to get out. She smiled charmingly at him, and followed him out onto the large stage. In front of her was a crowd of people, they cheered as she walked onto the stage. She smirked, walking over to the microphone stand. She greeted the crowd as they called her name, and she asked them what she should sing. They answered with "Sally's Song" from "The Nightmare Before Christmas" and Felicity grinned. It had been her favorite movie as a little girl, and she watched it at least once a month.

"_I sense there's something in the wind that feels like tragedy's at hand. And though I'd like to stand by him, can't shake this feeling that I have_," she crooned, losing herself in the sad song. Everything else seemed to fade away as she belted out the lyrics, voice filling the theater and echoing hauntingly. She continued gracefully, fulfilling her lifelong dream. The crowd melted away, and she was left alone. She didn't mind, though.

"_And will we ever end up together? No, I think not. It's never to become, for I am not the one_," she finished, dragging out the last note. There was one person clapping politely at the end of her song, and she opened her eyes. Castiel was sitting in the front row, clapping. She carefully climbed down the stage, not believing her eyes. She walked towards him slowly, cautiously. He stood up to meet her, carefully reaching out to her. He looked like he was in so much pain.

"Why are you here?" she asked coldly, stepping out of his grip. He looked liked a kicked puppy for a moment, blue eyes swimming in sadness.

"Felicity, I know it's paradise but you have to come with me," he quietly commanded.

"I don't know where I am, but I love it. So piss off, okay," she snapped venomously, turning away. He grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around.

"This is you're personal heaven. And, Felicity if you really think I'm going to let you murder yourself, you are sorely mistaken," he replied, taking her by the wrist.

"Oh my god, so what? I'm dead. End of story. I got what I wanted and now the whole world's probably better off without me," she shouted, trying to wrestle out of his grasp. He would not let her go.

"You think you do not effect the people around you. You think you are not important. I am here to change that," he curtly stated, sending Felicity reeling from the side effect of teleporting. She stopped moaning when she saw Sam and Bobby hovering over her grave. It was freshly dug and lay in between Dean and Attila. The men were both shaking with held in sobs, tears shining in their eyes. Felicity literally felt like her heart was being ripped out of her chest, she placed a hand over her mouth. Cas appeared next to her, regarding her patiently.

He once again took her wrist, and they once again jerked forward. This time it was just Sam, being self destructive. He was overworking and violent, and deranged.

"Do you see this? This is because he lost both you and Dean. This path of his will lead to the end of the world. Don't you think you should have been there for him instead of wallowing in your own self pity?" he asked angrily, holding her from behind and forcing her to watch Sam welcome a demon into his room. She blushed at the close contact, but suddenly the two were back in Felicity's heaven.

"Don't you see that we need you? That Sam and Bobby need you? That...I need you?" he inquired in a hushed voice.

"You...need _me_?" she wondered, taking a step back. He look down and away from her, before suddenly looking her square in the eyes.

"Of course I need you. I love you. I was sent to protect you," he answered, like it was the simplest thing in the universe. She rushed forward timidly, then hugged him. She buried her head in the crook of his neck, while he stiffened at the contact. After a moment he relaxed, arms slung loosely around her waist. She gently kissed his cheek.

"You gonna send me back or what?" she whispered saucily. Someone who didn't know him as well as she did, wouldn't notice the small smile gracing his lips. In a second, she was on the cold forest floor, wrists healed. Castiel was kneeling next to her. She grinned at him, standing up and helping him off the ground.

"Hey Cas?" Felicity began kindly.

"Yes Felicity?" he responded.

"Thank you," she acknowledged gratefully, looking at him with appraising eyes,

"You're welcome," he said automatically.

"Cas? One more thing," she requested nervously, staring at her bare feet.

"Yes, what is it?" he questioned, looking worried.

"I'm Nephilim, right? So doesn't that mean I should have angelic powers?" she pondered, staring at her hands as if she was afraid they would set something on fire. She heard his sharp intake of breath, and looked up in uneasiness. He wouldn't meet her eyes. "Cas?"

"You're not just Nephilim, Felicity. You're the child of an archangel," he said, walking away. She ran up to him and grabbed the back of his trench coat.

"Cas, what does that mean? _Castiel?_" she cried, causing him to spin around and tower over her.

"It means that you are much more powerful than the Nephilim of old, and you are always going to be in danger!" he hissed, making her fall back a little. He immediately apologized, looking upset and flustered. She instantaneously forgave him, giving him a reassuring look as they walked back to her house. She gently took his hand in hers, squeezing it comfortingly. He stared at her in bewilderment, but she looked so innocent. They sat down on her couch, and she leaned into his side. He was very tense, but relaxed at the same time.

"Cas?" she mumbled into his chest, sounding sleepy.

"Yes Felicity?" he answered, shifting slightly.

"Where were you?" she yawned.

"I was at the gates of Hell, with my brothers trying to save Dean," she didn't reply to that shocking revelation, so Castiel looked down only to see her sound asleep. He was unsure whether to put her in her bed or not. She seemed content to stay where she was, and Cas wasn't exactly protesting. The fact that they were so close scared Cas down to the bone. _This was wrong_. However, he found that he couldn't distance himself from her. The other angels would have a conniption, probably throw him out of Heaven. He decided he would try to stop this course of action. _'Just not tonight,'_ he thought to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well hey guyss. I really appreciate those who reviewed as always. But it would be nice to hear from someone other than dri-dri93 even though i love her. I happen to talk to her all the time! I want to hear from youuuuuu guysssssssssss... So after you read this please please please review mmmmmmkay**

**P.S Dean is ahead by 3 votes. I want my Cas girls to go run over to my profile and vote KAPICHE (i don't think thats spelled right oh well)**

* * *

The next morning, Felicity was begging him to show her some angelic abilities. Castiel was incredibly uncomfortable, shifting slightly.

"Please, Cas. I'm nephilim so can't I, like, see you in angel form? Please?" she implored, knotting her hands in his trench coat so he wouldn't leave. He looked down at her with a pained expression, knowing he shouldn't let her get so close to him.

"Technically, you can. However, I would really rather not," he said, looking anywhere but her face. Felicity pouted, making her silvery eyes big and wide. Castiel didn't know how to respond to that, mouth opening but no noise coming out. He looked down at her resignedly. There was no possible way to say no to that face, especially with her hair bouncing childishly around her face.

"Cassie?" she whispered softly, causing him to gaze reproachfully at her. She smiled softly, elbowing him in the ribs. He exhaled slowly, having an inner war. He really shouldn't, but he wanted to just to see her smile.

"Alright, fine. I'll do it," he sighed, preparing to come out of his vessel. Felicity watched with baited breath, when a flash of light lit the room. Jimmy Novak crumpled to the ground, as Castiel in his true form stood before her. Her eyes switched to shimmering gold, staring at him in awe. His wings spanned across the room, majestically flapping. Her eyes wandered to his face, perfectly chiseled and fierce. His eyes were a blinding bluish white. She took in his appearance for a moment more, before he once again possessed Jimmy.

"That was amazing," Felicity breathed, looking slightly scared of him. He looked down in embarrassment.

"Thank you, Felicity," he awkwardly stated, finally meeting her gaze.

"What else can I do besides see your badassery?" she inquired, bouncing up in excitement. He squinted at her in confusion, but then decided to ignore it.

"Um, you should have telekinesis powers and increased strength. Other than that, I am unsure. There are no other Nephilim personally related to an archangel,"

"How come I've never noticed that I had powers?" she asked, hoping he would have the answers to her many questions.

"I assume it was because of the psychological block in your mind, since you were denying your heritage. Why don't you try to do move something?" he suggested. Felicity shrugged, focusing on a cup she left sitting on the counter. It moved a couple of inches before stopping. She wrinkled her nose at the lack of results.

"Well that's useless," she huffed, causing Cas to smile slightly.

"That was actually very good. Don't be discouraged, we'll work on it," he reassured, gently touching her arm.

"So you'll help me with my powers?" she hopefully asked, eyes glowing.

"Of course, who else could teach you?"

"Thanks, Cas. I'm going to go call Sam and check up on him. Just don't go away okay? I'll be back in a minute," she said, ruffling his hair and sashaying outside. Cas groaned, falling onto her couch. This could only end badly. He was slowly but surely developing feelings he shouldn't have for Felicity. This was bad, as in falling from grace bad. This could ruin everything, but he couldn't help it. Everything about her made him insane, her hair, her eyes, her attitude, her _body_. Every day she would reveal something he didn't know about her, and with each new fact he found it harder and harder to leave her side.

"Hey Sammy," Felicity animatedly greeted.

"Felicity..?" the remaining Winchester wondered, not believing his ears.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," she joked, causing Sam to raise his eyebrows on the other side of the line.

"You sound happy," he stated, adding 'for once' silently.

"Yeah..." she whispered. "Anyway, so how are you doing? You've been doing a really well on your jobs. I heard you had a friend..?" she said casually, waiting for him to elaborate.

"Yeah, she's kind of a bad ass. You on the other hand, haven't done anything," he reprimanded with brotherly love.

"Well, no, but...I don't have a good excuse. Haven't been feeling myself lately I guess, knew I would get myself killed," she explained.

"Well then I'm glad you didn't go hunting," he lightly quipped, smiling for the first time in months.

"Me too," she giggled. "So are we gonna meet up soon, or what?"

"About that," Sam began, sounding like he was hiding something.

"What?" Felicity asked sharply.

"I just think maybe I need some time to myself," he replied.

"Fine," she quietly retorted, cutting the call off. She sighed, her good mood dissipating in the light breeze.

Castiel sat on the couch, beating himself up for getting so close to Felicity. He couldn't just leave now. He made an oath to teach her how to use her angel powers. Felicity walked in, looking flustered. He tilted his head, worried. She just shook her head at him.

"It's Sam. That demon girl we saw, yeah he's hanging out with her," she moaned, running a hand over her face. Castiel stood up importantly.

"We must intervene," he proclaimed, but Felicity shook her head violently.

"If we try to stop him, key word being try, he'll find out I have an angel buddy. Also, he'll want to know how I know that lady's a demon, which means he would find out I tried to off myself. Not a good plan," she chastised gently, pushing him back down onto the couch. She plopped down next to him, turning her TV on and grabbing a strangely shaped controller. She pushed a similar one into his hands, flipping some switch and turning the lights off.

"I'm going to teach you how to play Halo," she declared, clicking a few buttons. Soon a loading screen came on.

"What is Halo?" he wondered, trying to understand what was happening on the screen.

* * *

Over the next month and a half, the dynamic duo played a lot of Halo. Castiel had proven to be very good at it, thanks to Felicity who was also a master at the game. However, that wasn't all they did. Everyday, for at least two hours, Castiel would help her embrace her supernatural abilities. By this point, she could move that cup without even thinking about it. The two were currently working on bigger fish, for instance Cas. He had insisted that she try and toss him around, though she had protested. He eventually convinced her, but only because she knew he could heal himself. That's what they were doing on a dreary, wet and cold Saturday. They were outside in the rain, Felicity trying damn hard to knock him down into the mud.

"You're doing great Felicity, I actually have to resist you now," he encouraged teasingly, his arms crossed and completely unfazed. She laughed while she glowered at him, failing entirely to be mad at him. Things were finally back to the way they were before they attacked Lilith. She and Cas were hunting things down, easily disposing of many pest problems around America. She narrowed her glittering golden eyes, completely focused on pushing him to the ground. She had an epiphany, when he just blinked owlishly at her. She grinned deviously, focusing instead on his legs. She swept his legs out from under him, taking him by surprise. He splashed down in the mud, getting dirt all over himself. Felicity couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. She offered her hand, and he took it. However, he yanked her down onto the ground instead of getting up.

"Whoops," he apologized, not meaning it at all. Felicity's jaw dropped open, as she glared at him in utter shock. He tried to hide his smile when he saw her look, but he was failing miserably. She wiped the splatters of mud off of her face and wiped it on his.

"Not funny, Cas!" she laughed, shoving him lightly.

"Quite the contrary. It was, in fact, very amusing," he said in an even monotone. Felicity scoffed and stood up, flipped him the finger, and sauntered inside to shower. Castiel, though slightly offended, followed her inside. He heard her start the shower, but that wasn't all. There were whispers.

_'We located the vessel,'_

_'The first seal is broken,'_

_'Come Castiel,'_

He took a deep breath, and looked longingly towards Felicity's room. Then he disappeared into thin air.


	15. Chapter 15

Felicity had been impatiently waiting for Castiel to return, spending her time watching old movies and sitcoms. This Monday started off no different, Felicity was curled up on her bed watching Batman Begins with a cup of coffee. It was storming violently and Felicity had no desire to leave her room. Her hair wasn't brushed and she was slightly intoxicated, having spiked her coffee with some very potent Kahlua. And she definitely wasn't expecting there to be someone knocking on her front door. She had no idea who it could be, Bobby had a key and Cas could teleport. Her paranoia had her shaking, clutching a sawed off rifle tightly. When she opened the door, the gun dropped from her grasp in utter shock.

"I didn't think I was that drunk," she sighed, bending down to pick up her gun. Both Winchesters and Bobby were standing on her front porch, dripping wet.

"Why are you drunk?" Bobby asked angrily, giving her _the_ _look_. She glanced at him, suddenly self aware at her outfit that consisted of short shorts and a crop top. She cleared her throat and fixed him with a hard stare.

"Why aren't you drunk? Being drunk is great, except I didn't think I was drunk... a little tipsy maybe. Perhaps it was the sleeping pills," she thought out loud, peering at Dean. He gave a small wave.

"Sleeping pills and alcohol? Do you have a death wish, ya idjit?" Bobby swore, eyes narrowing.

"This is one hell of a dream," Felicity said, pulling her fingers through her ratty hair.

"It's not a dream..." Sam said, finally speaking up. "So you're not the one who resurrected Dean?"

"Uh no. Are you sure I'm not sleeping? Last time I checked, you were in ribbons and Sam was emotionally compromised," she stated, addressing Dean.

"I'm alive now, and Sam's fine what are you talking about," he defensively said.

"Huh, well then come in I guess," Felicity invited, face scrunching up adorably like it always did when she was thinking. The three men complied, dripping all over her floor.

"So you've been busy," Sam lightly conversed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his coat.

"Yeah, I suppose," Felicity answered distractedly, browsing her shelves.

"I heard you were hunting with that friend of yours again," Sam started, waiting for her to elaborate.

"Yeah, I trust him with my life. He's very helpful," Felicity slowly said, looking in interest at one volume.

"You ever gonna introduce us?" Bobby inquired, plopping down in a chair.

"Maybe someday," Felicity answered, flipping through a few pages.

"What are you looking for?" Dean questioned exasperatedly.

"Answers," Felicity replied, gazing at him carefully. He could tell she didn't full believe that he was alive, and even if she did she didn't trust him.

"You think you know what pulled Dean out?" Sam asked curiously, watching you intently.

"No, but I don't think it would hurt to look. Only a few creatures have the juice to pull someone out," Felicity explained, giving a frustrated sigh as the book she was holding contained no useful information. "Have you tried a summoning ritual? Or a seance?" she questioned, walking to the other side of the room.

"No," Bobby replied thoughtfully. You glared at him.

"Why not? That should've been the first thing you did!" Felicity snapped, hands on her hips.

"Well excuse us for wanting to check on you!" Dean retorted, just as sassy as you.

"I'm much stronger than I look," she hissed. "And as elated as I am to see you alive, the fact that whatever dragged you out could have followed you here freaks me out. I don't know about you anymore, Dean, but we're only human,"

"You're not," Sam interjected, causing Felicity to pause.

"No," she agreed softly. "I'm not. I'm better," Felicity gestured to the chair, making it come towards her so she could sit down. The three stared at her in fear and shock, but it didn't faze her anymore. Castiel had helped her embrace her heritage, and she was proud of who she was. She _was_ better now.

"Okay, I don't know what the hell you've been drinking," Dean started, anger replacing his fear. "But there are no such things as angels, so there's no way you're nephilim. So what exactly are you?"

"What you think Lilith would get something like that wrong? I'm Nephilim, I promise. And what makes you so sure angels don't exist?" Felicity asked dangerously, walking up to Dean intimidatingly.

"N-no one's ever seen an angel," Dean breathed, taking a step back.

"You don't look to worried about your heritage, no more. And those powers sure as hell are new," Bobby nervously observed. "So who exactly have you been huntin' with?"

"An angel," Felicity answered, a smirk playing on her lips.

"Sure you have," Dean snorted.

"And this...angel has been teaching you how to be telekinetic?" Sam asked warily.

"Not how to be," Felicity corrected. "I already had the powers, I just didn't know how to use them. There's more too,"

"Like what?" Dean snarled.

"Well, besides the fact that I'm as strong as your run-of-the-mill demon, I'm not really sure. You see, I'm special. I'm the child of an archangel which makes me that much stronger," Felicity elaborated.

"An archangel?" Bobby checked, looking completely blown away from this new information.

"Yes that's what I said," Felicity said impatiently.

"You're different, Felicity. And I'm not sure it's for the better," Sam quietly said, causing Felicity to stare at him in pain.

"Well I'm sorry. Don't you think I'd be a bit different after watching Attila, who has hunted with me for close to twelve years, get ripped apart in front of me? Don't you think I'd be a bit damaged after the one person I was foolish enough to get close to is dragged down to Hell? How do you want me to act? You show up at my house out of the blue with your resurrected brother. You don't check to see if anything was following you, and then you have the audacity to get pissy about me not jumping for joy at the sight of you. I'm not even sure if you're real!" Felicity ranted, eyes flickering between gray and gold, which only happened when she was terrified.

"Felicity..." Bobby quietly soothed.

"Don't. Just don't. I've been miserable, okay? I'm a drug addict and an alcoholic who is too scared to go hunting without her partner. For all I know, you guys are just another figment of my imagination. I mean, yeah this one has been the weirdest, but I've seen you all before. And you weren't real then, so why should I believe you're real now?" she asked, sounding broken. "If this is all actually happening, then do the seance. Come back when you're sure nothing's hunting you down. I'll be here,"

The three men stared at her in pity, wondering how a hunter that used to be so strong could be so broken. The shuffled out, dripping mud all over Felicity's floor. Felicity sagged into the chair, stifling her sobs with her fist. That had gone badly. How could Dean possibly be alive? There was no way. No one got out of a soul deal, and no one got out of Hell. Unless another Gate opened...no Felicity would have heard. She thought about how rude she was to them, even if they weren't real. She also thought about what Sam said, she was different but not in a good way.

Was her worst nightmare coming true? Was she becoming the monster she always feared she was? No! She can't be a monster, she's the daughter of a angel. An archangel, to be exact. That's just about as far away from 'monster' as you can get. So why does she feel like the Winchesters should have put a bullet in her when they had the chance?

Dean tromped dejectedly back to the Impala. Sure Felicity hadn't tried to kill him like Bobby and Sam, but she didn't even believe he was really there. He wished he had reacted better to her harsh words, he wished he helped instead of hindered. Despite looking like she had been the one down in Hell, Dean still thought Felicity looked beautiful. He vowed to help her get through this giant mess they were all caught up in. He didn't really care that she was supposedly the child of an archangel, although those powers sure were convincing. He didn't care that every instinct told him to put a bullet in her brain because she was no longer human. He only cared about her, and how she had acted before everything went to shit.

* * *

_**I hate this chapter**_

_**'Nuff said.**_


End file.
